Seven Nights Of Hell
by taramaire
Summary: The US is threatened once again by dark creatures and only the Avengers can save it. When Nymeria Faeke is assigned to watch over Loki Laufyson she isn't to thrilled, but over time he grows on her. But will this new found relationship ruin their chances of winning, or will they succeed in victory? (Set 3 years after the Avengers.) Loki/OC.
1. Nightmares

**Hi there! So um I'm new to this writing and what not, and I fell in love with the movie the Avengers, and I already loved Loki so I wanted to write a fan fiction with him in it (: Please read and enjoy, and I'll see you at the end :D I own nothing but the story and Nymeria, the rest is Marvels, and the name Nymeria is from Game of Thrones.**

Her scream bounces off the walls as she tumbles out of bed and hits the cold metal floor. She moans as she rolls onto her back and tries to calm her breath.

"Nymeria?" A familiar voice says through the door.

"Yes?" Nymeria says back looking over to the door.

It slowly opens and Tony Stark walks in. "Are you okay? I heard something—." He interprets himself and begins laughing.

"Shut up." She says, standing up and throwing the sheets that fell with her back on the bed.

"I only came to tell you Director Fury wants to see you." He says turning around to leave the room.

"What's it about?" She says pulling her hair back.

He laughs and slips out of the room, leaving her alone.

She takes a shower and dresses, not wanting to stay on the Hellicarrier another day. She's been on it since the attack on New York, but they still haven't let her leave. She's been on missions now and then over the three years, but nothing to exciting. Director Fury will probably send her on another one, but she rather leave and go back home. She loved working for S.H.I.E.L.D, but all she was doing was busy work.

She walked into the control room and it was buzzing like usual. She stopped at the large circular table facing the window and froze. Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Thor Odinson sat there, but that's not what surprised her. Sitting next to Thor was Loki, looking like he was ready to die from the awkwardness. He didn't even bother to look up at her when she took the only open seat, which was right next to him.

"Look who finally woke up." Tony said from across the table.

She looks up and him and snarled. "Don't even start with me Stark."

She could hear Loki stifle a laugh.

"Tony told me you slept bad last night. Another nightmare?" Natasha said sincerely. It only angered Nymeria.

She looked up at Tony and he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. But I'm fine." She said to Natasha, leaning back in her chair.

She only smiled back.

Director Fury walked in and didn't both to notice introduce anyone, or tell why Loki was there. "We have a problem." He said, throwing a manila folder onto the table. Stark was the first to reach for it. Nosy bastard. "There have been many abnormal killings all around the US, mostly in New York. The victims have had they're heart ripped out of their body, along with other scratches and tears. Families or friends have said that the person has had nightmare about their own killing to exact details."

Stark looks up to Nymeria and slides the folder across the table. She catches it and shudders when she sees the pictures inside. The first one is a woman, maybe around her twenties, lying in a bed with her shirt torn off and stuffed into her mouth, and her chest is ripped open with some cuts around the huge hole where her heart should be.

"And these killings are all over the US?" Clint asks, catching the folder as I quickly slide it to him.

"Correct. There is no way to explain the random killings, yet they all are done the same way." Agent Hill says taking her place next to Fury.

"Okay, Random question." Barton says, leaning back. "Why is _he_ here?"

Everyone's gaze falls to Loki, but he doesn't even look up. He seems fantasized with his fingers.

"It's part of his sentence." Thor finally says. "He has been stripped of most of his powers and—." Clint cuts him off.

"What do you mean by _most_ of his powers? Shouldn't it all be gone?" He says angrily, glaring directly at Loki. It looks like he's about to jump across the table and attack Loki, but Nymeria doesn't really care. For what Loki did to Clint, he has a right to be angry.

"That was Allfather's decision, not mine." Thor says, his voice sounding angry.

"Why is he here?" Nymeria finally says, looking over to Thor.

Thor sighs and looks to Director Fury. When Fury nods Thor begins. "As part of Loki's sentence, he has been strip of most of his powers and sent to Midgard to live as part Midgardian for twenty years. S.H.I.E.L.D has assigned an agent to watch over him for part of the sentence."

"Who's going to watch him?" Natasha asks, pushing away the manila folder.

The next words out of Fury's mouth makes Nymeria want to cry, laugh, and scream all at one.

"Nymeria will." He says flatly.

Loki finally looks up to her and a small smirk plays on his lips.

"And, all of you will be staying in Stark Tower over the next few weeks." Fury says, beginning to walk away.

Stark shoots up and laughs. "I'm not having that in my home." He says, pointing to Loki.

"Accept the assignment. We were considering have you watch him." Agent Hill says, turning around and walking behind Fury.

Stark sits back and sighs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who's ready for a party at Stark Tower?" Nymeria says, looking over to Tony. He just sighs.

"I have house rules." He says with a playful tone.

"Can't wait to break them." Nymeria says, making Tony smirk.

…

Nymeria throws her bag onto the bed and sighs. She looks around the room, her room, and laughs. The beds pushed against the wall with a TV stand pushed against the other end. On the wall opposite of the door is a large glass window looking over the streets of New York City, and white shades hung over it. The wall opposite of bed has a small white loveseat pushed against it and a door next to it leading to the bathroom.

A loud knock on the door startles her. "Nymeria?" Thor says.

She turns around and notices he's out of his Asgardian outfit and in a normal black shirt and jeans. "Yes?" She says with a smile.

He walks in and stops in front of her. She has to actually look up at him, she isn't short, but he makes her feel very short. After all, he is the God of Thunder. "Please treat my brother kindly. He has been through a lot and is very stressed. He really is a good person, behind the tough outer layer he has."

Nymeria only nods with a smile. She hasn't really gotten to talk to Loki to get to know him, so she can't really judge him. Yes he tried to take over to world, but he was having daddy issues. "I'll try." She says back.

He nods and walks out of the room. After a minute she follows and walks into the living room, where Banner and Stark sit on the couch watching TV. She walks behind the couch and leans next to Tony.

"Whatcha watching?" She says in a playful voice.

Tony looks at her and almost laughs. "Mature people shows. Go find you're new boyfriend, he's sulking on the balcony."

She only rolls her eyes and walks to the doors leading to the balcony. As Tony said he's standing outside leaning against the railing looking over the city. He still wears his Asgardian gear, but at least he's not wearing his helmet.

"If you were trying to sneak up on me you're doing a horrible job." He says, annoyed.

She only rolls her eyes and stands next to him. "You know," she starts, "I bet you'd feel better once you take off all that stuff."

He looks at her even more annoyed. "Excuse me?"

She looks up to him and smiles. "You're suppose to be a human now. Wear some human clothes."

He looks away and snarls. "I am not a Midgardian, I am a God. I will not wear you're pathetic clothes, Midgardian." He says, his voice filled with disgust.

Nymeria shrugs and leans back against the railing. "And I'm secretly a porn star named Sparkles." She looks at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Is that suppose to make me laugh?" He asks with straight face.

"Midgardian jokes don't amuse you?" She says, mocking his voice.

He turns towards her and growls. "Don't mock me you puny human. I am a God and I can kill you before you can scream for help. You are pathetic, don't assume just because I have been striped of some of my powers I can't kill you if I like." His words are filled with venom

She turns towards him and smiles. "Don't assume just cause I'm human I can't kill you either. Excuse me for trying to have a conversation with you, I can tell everyone else is being so kind to you, aren't they?" She replies with just as much venom as him.

He doesn't say anything back; he just stands there and stares at her. She finally breaks the silence. "Now I'm going back inside. You can either join me, maybe have a little fun, or you can stay out here and cry to yourself. Your choice."

She turns and starts for the door. She can hear his footsteps behind her. A small smile crawls across her lips.

…

She tosses and turns in bed, trying to find a comfortable position, but it seems impossible. She's been in bed for about two hours without any success of sleep.

"Fuck this." She says as she throws the covers off of her and rolls out of bed. She pulls on some pants and heads for the kitchen.

She stops in the doorway and smiles. Loki sits on a stool by the island in nothing but some boxers and eats a bowl of cereal. He stops and looks over to her. She clears her throat and walks into the kitchen.

"Trouble sleeping?" She asks as she opens the fridge door.

"Starks making me sleep on the couch. He never gave me a room." Loki says, his voice sounding tired.

Nymeria stifles a laugh as she pulls out the milk. "Sounds like him." She says, taking out a bowl from the dishwasher.

She walks over to the island and picks up the box of Fruit Loops sitting in front of Loki. "Fruit Loops?" She asks, putting it back down and opening the milk. "You know how to make yourself cereal?"

He looks up at her annoyed. "It's not difficult, although I've never made anything for myself. That's the servants job." He says, shoving a spoon full into his mouth.

"Well pouring cereal and milk into a bowl isn't exactly rocket science." She says, pouring the cereal into the bowl.

He just nods and continues eating his cereal. They both eat in silence until Nymeria's done. "Well I'm going to try to go to bed. The couch is comfy, try sleeping there."

He looks up at her like she's an idiot. He's about to talk but she interrupts him and laughs. "Sorry I forgot. God's don't sleep on couches."

She begins to walk away but Loki calls out after her. "How long have you been having you nightmares?"

She turns around and stares at him with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

He looks up to her and stands up, crossing the space between them. "How long have you been having your nightmares?"

It takes her a second to remember Stark made a comment about it while there were on the Hellicarrier. "About three, four days." She shrugs. "Why?"

He only nods and walks over to the couch. He stares at it in disgust. "Goodnight." She yells to him. He only looks at her with a pissed off expression.

_This is going to be fun._

__**So did you like it? :D I hope you enjoyed! I'm not sure is I portrayed Loki right, so if you think I don't please tell me. If you review I will give you hug ;D But seriously, please review. (:**


	2. Skyline

**Hello (: So um to that one person that followed me, I love you c: Sorry I like to be creepy! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter, and please review/follow or whatever you like! I own nothing but the story and Nymeria. The rest is Marvels!**

The sunlight peaks through the white curtains covering the large window. She didn't have a nightmare last night; she didn't even have a dream. She actually slept all night long, well all night long after her and Loki's midnight snack.

She slowly sits up and stretches. Her black hair covered her face as she climbed out of the bed. She pushed it back and pulls it into a ponytail, securing it with a rubber band. She stops dead in her tracks when she hears a soft voice coming from somewhere in the room.

"Don't you look cute in the morning?"

She looks over to the couch and see's Loki sitting peacefully on the couch reading a book. He looks over the book and to her. She can see a smirk forming on his face.

"Why are you in my room?" She says, walking over to the couch and resting her hands on the armrest.

"I got lonely on the couch all by myself." He almost purrs.

"Are you bipolar? You were in a horrible mood yesterday." She says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You impress me." He says, standing up.

"How do I impress you?" She says, obviously pissed off.

"You are only a Midgardian, a weak, pathetic Midgardian, yet you do not fear me, a God. You should be kneeling to me, praising me for me and all my glory." He says with a straight face.

She only giggles and takes a step closer to him. "Okay, Mr. God. I'm not weak, and you aren't a God."

He snaps. He pushes her against the wall behind them and locks her throat in his hand, crushing her windpipe. "I am a God! Do not treat me like we are equal! We are not!"

His hand is cold against her hot neck, but she doesn't even struggle. She stands there and stares at him calmly. "Why don't you fear me?" He asks angrily. "Do you think I won't hurt you because you're a woman or do you think I'm to kind hearted to do such a thing. Well I'm not! I will end your life!" His hand tightens.

She takes in a small breath and smiles. "I know you would hurt a woman, let alone me. I just wanted to see how long until you break."

"Break?" He hisses.

She puts her hands on his chest and shoves him away. He stumbles back and stares at her in disbelief. "Plus, I can defend myself. That's why they chose me to watch over you, and not someone else."

He just stares at her. "And I can end you're life too if you step to out of line." She says flatly.

He doesn't reply. She seems to do that a lot with him. "Well that was fun." Nymeria says walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Loki asks, angrily.

"Breakfast."

…

It's around one in the morning, and Nymeria still can't fall asleep so she decided to sit outside and listen to music with her sketchpad. She sketches the outline of the New York City skyline. She taps her foot against the railing her feet are resting on. Her music drowns out the sounds of New York, the taxis, busses, shouts from drunk people, and who knows what else. She doesn't live in New York; she really lives in the main base of SHIELD, which is where she was raised. She doesn't remember most of her childhood, but she doesn't really want to.

A tap on her shoulder brings her from her daze and it also startles her. As an instinct she shoots up, her sketchpad and iPod falling from her lap, grabs whoever's neck it was and pins them on the floor.

"I didn't know you liked it rough." Loki says beneath her.

She gasps and releases his neck. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" She stands up and back away from him. "And I don't like it rough! Don't you know not to sneak up on a spy?"

"I didn't sneak up." He says, rubbing his neck. "I called for you a couple of times but you didn't reply."

She rolls her eyes and picks up her iPod and sketchpad. "I had my iPod in, I couldn't hear you." She says sitting back down and continuing to sketch.

He takes the seat next to her and looks over her shoulder too see her sketchpad. "What's that?" He asks, his breath tickling her neck.

She shifts herself so he can see the pad. "It's that." She says, pointing to the skyline with her pen.

"Really?" He asks, his expression looking confused.

"Not yet, I'm just starting." She flips back a couple of pages and shows him the drawing of central park she drew a while back.

His eyes widen at the picture. "You drew that?" He asks with disbelief.

"You sound surprised." She says with a smile.

"You don't look like someone with talent." He replies with a smirk.

She elbows him in the arm and he stifles a laugh. "Why are you so nice to me? Don't you hate me? I tried to take over your world." He says, dropping the happiness in his voice.

She sighs. "Everyone does something stupid in their life, and everyone deserves a second chance. What you did was very idiotic in the least," She can hear him snicker, "but you did it for a reason. I'm not going to judge you on your past actions, they didn't effect me, I was in Rome anyway."

"I tried to kill your people, your race, yet you're so friendly to me, why?" She can hear the confusion on his voice.

She looks at him and his eyes seem to glow in the moonlight. "I kill people as a job, deaths don't effect me unless it's someone I care for."

His eyes soften some and she can see a small smile tug at his lips. "Why do you work for SHIELD? Why not be an artist?"

"I don't think you want to know my life story." She says, rolling onto her back and looking up at the sky.

He laughs, the most adorable laugh she has ever heard. "Please, enlighten me." He whispers.

"Well if you insist," She says, looking at him, "My parents abandoned me when I was five, and one of SHIELDs agents found me in a dumpster. I apparently survived three days there, alone, left to die. They took me in because they wanted to know how I survived, I mean most people would die, let alone a five year old. Once I turned ten they began to train me, and when I was thirteen they sent me on my first mission. That's when I first killed someone…" She stopped herself and sighed.

They sat in silence for a minute before Nymeria stood up and looked over to Loki. "Goodnight."

"You're not going to finish your story?" Loki says, playfully.

"Maybe later." She whispers, picking up her sketchpad and iPod.

"Do you want me to come keep you safe?" He purrs with a smirk.

"I think I can manage on my own, hon." She says with a smile.

"Your loose." He says standing up to follow her.

"Have fun on the couch." She says as Loki drops onto it and groans.

He's slowly growing on her, but she can't tell if thats good, or bad.

**I hope you liked the chapter! This chapter was pretty much just Loki and Nymeria's relationship building. I know it was short, but I want their relationship to build more before I really get into the plot. Who ever reviews get virtual love from me :D**


	3. Warm Skin

**Before I start, I would love to say thank you to my new followers and the people that favorite this story! Also, thank you Megan for your awesome review (: Let's hope they don't think you're insane! Okay, anyway, please enjoy and review! I did a little in Loki POV, so please don't yell at me if I totally messed up. I own nothing except the story and Nymeria, everything else is Marvels. Nymeria's name comes for the TV show Game of Thrones. **

She gasps and can feel her heart pounding in her chest. It was another nightmare. Nymeria hasn't had one for a while, but it came back. The nightmare becomes a distant memory as she slips out of bed. She looks over to the couch, expecting to see Loki sitting there, but he isn't.

She walks into the bathroom and looks into the mirror. Her long black hair is held in a messy bun, some falling out and covering her deep violet eyes. She washes her face and takes a shower. She quickly dresses and head to the living room.

Tony, Natasha, and Clint sit watching the TV, while Loki sits by himself outside.

"Oh look who finally woke up." Tony says, looking over at her.

She just rolls her eyes and sits next to him on the couch. "What's on?" She asks pulling her knee's to her chest.

"Well do you think you will understand? I mean you're so young!" Tony smirks.

"I'm twenty, not ten. At least I act my age." Her eyes drift over to Tony as he holds a hand to his chest as if she hurt his feelings.

"I act my age!" He says, filled with sarcasm.

"Mhm." She says sitting back. "So what's on?"

"There were more deaths, the ones where the people had their hearts ripped out." Natasha says, sitting very close to Clint. It's obvious how much they want each other.

"Has SHIELD found out anything about the deaths?" Nymeria says. Her eyes slowly look outside to where Loki stands.

"No." Clint replies.

Tony's eyes follow Nymeria's. "Worried about your boyfriend?"

Her eyes shift to Tony and a smile tugs at a corner of his lips. He slaps him on the chest. "He's not my boyfriend. He's a total asshole." She says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"When did you figure that out?" Clint says flatly.

"Well when he threatens to kill you every now and then, it kind of becomes obvious." She sighs.

"Wow! Is little miss perfect gossiping?" Tony asks with a fake shocked expression.

"I'm not little miss perfect." She says, elbowing Tony in the ribs.

"And you're abusive too. I don't think I can handle this anymore." Tony says rubbing his ribs like she actually hurt him.

She just rolls her eyes again. "Anyway, where are Thor and Steve? I haven't seen them around here." She looks around and notices someone else missing. "And Bruce. Where's he?"

"They're all at SHIELD headquarters right now. Did they not tell you?" Natasha asks.

Nymeria only shakes her head.

"Well now you know." Tony says, sitting back and throwing his arms across the top of the couch.

Nymeria's eyes drift to Loki again.

She feels Tony nudge her. "Go cheer up Ice Queen." He says with a smirk.

…

**(Loki POV)**

He can hear her footsteps softly tap the marble floor. They stop once behind him.

He smirks. "How many times do I have to tell you, you can't sneak up on me?"

"Twice?" She says, resting her arms on the railing next to him. Her hair falls to one side on soft, loose black curls. Her vibrant violet eyes scan the city, her pink lips curving into a smile. "I can never get over how beautiful the city looks from all the way up here."

He softly smiles, but it's wiped away once she looks at him. "You Midgardians are so memorized by such little things."

She looks away and laughs lightly. "Well we don't live on Asgard where everything is perfect." She shifts her hair onto the other side of her shoulders and rests her chin in her hands.

Loki gets the sudden urge to run his fingers through her raven hair, to feel it against his fingers. He shudders in disgust with himself. Why would he even let a thought like that enter his head, and a Midgardian too?

"Loki?" She says, without looking at him.

"Yes?" He replies, his voice sounding to sweet.

"What's prison like in Asgard?"

The question takes him aback. It takes him a second to reply. "W-What?" He stumbles out.

"Well you know. Here on Earth we wear ugly orange jumpsuits, and you're kept in a gross, scary building for however long your sentence is." She stops and looks up at him. He can tell his face must be showing confusion. "I've never been to jail, or prison, so I'm not exactly how things work." She whispers with a small laugh.

"They sewed my mouth shut, took all my powers, they tortured me, made me starve, and they left me alone for days with only my thoughts to keep me company." His voice was barley above a whisper when he finished.

"Loki…" She whispers, slowly turning towards him.

"The only person the visited me was my brother, but all I could do was listen to him. My hands were bound, my ankles were bound, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything but sit there and listen." He still doesn't look at Nymeria; to afraid she'll see the depression in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know…" She whispers, looking down at her feet.

He looks over to her, noting her discomfort. "I think a kiss will make it better." He whispers, his smirk returning.

She looks up at him and rolls her eyes.

Before she has a second to move he grabs her hips and pulls her into him. The distance between them is almost gone. He can smell the lavender in her hair, her skin smooth and hot under his cold hands. She looks up at him and smiles. "A kiss?" She whispers, her voice teasing.

"Has little miss perfect never kissed anyone before?" He asks, returning the tease.

"Of course I have!" She laughs out.

"Oh, so you're a whore?" He whispers, his thumbs drumming on her hips.

"I am not a whore!" She yells pushing herself out of his grasp. He can see the smile playing on her lips. "If anyone's a whore, it's you." She says, placing her hands on her hips, cocking them to one side.

"Me? A whore?" He says, taking a step towards her. She nods. "I find that very insulting."

"Oh, I hurt your feelings?" She whispers with a sarcastic tone.

"Very much. I expect you to apologize." He takes a couple more steps forward, closing the space between.

He can feel her warmth radiating off of her body. He takes her chin in his hand and she freezes. He bites his lip holding back a smile. He leans his head down and his lips are barley brushing hers. "A kiss could work too."

…

**(Nymeria POV)**

His fingers are cold against her chin, but they're cold in a good way. She can feel his cool breath tickling her lips as he holds her lips to his. "A kiss could work too." He whispers in a velvety voice.

Her whole body heats up, her heart races in her chest, and she can feel her cheeks turning a deep red. "L-Loki…" She stutters.

He laughs lightly and slowly slips his fingers off of her chin. "You haven't eaten yet have you?" He asks turning towards the glass doors.

She looks to the couch where Tony, Clint, and Natasha sit. She can see Tony making kissy faces at her. She walks past Loki and slides open the door. "No, but I don't think they will let me." She says, noting Tony staring at them over the couch.

"My little kitten needs to eat." He whispers walking inside.

"I'm not a kitten." She says to herself.

**Well I hoped you liked it (: This chapter just didn't want to work for me. I rewrote it like 50 times before I decided to go with this one. Anyway, please review (and follow, *wink*wink*) I really need some reviews guys, I need to know what you like and what you don't so I can fix it up! Please and thank you! **


	4. Broken Walls

**Bromance! Nothing really gay about it! Not that there's anything wrong with being gay! Sorry, that song has been stuck in my head ALL DAY LONG! AND THANK YOU TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER, you know who you are(; And hello to my new followers, I love you and thank you for following my story! Anyway, I have a little announcement. I will indeed be doing a sex scene in the future. I'm not sure when, but when I do I'll tell you. If you DO NOT want to read the sex scene I will put something in the chapter so you know when it starts and when it's over. Besides that, please enjoy this chapter (: P.S This chapter is longer than usual, and hope to continue to make longer chapters! I own nothing but Nymeria and the story, the rest is Marvels. **

She steps out of the shower and into the cold bathroom, little goose bumps forming on her legs and arms. She wraps her hair in a towel, and then wraps one around her chest. As she walks over to the dresser her mind wonders to Loki.

She traces her lips and smiles. He was so close to her, she could feel his icy breath on her skin, his fingers cold on her chin and hips. It felt good though, refreshing really. He teased her, yes, but it made her warm up a little on the inside. Maybe she's slowly breaking down this barrier he put up, maybe he's actually letting her in. But was he doing the same?

Nymeria never really liked anyone in that kind of way. All of her friends were her co-workers or trainers; she didn't really have a social life. She never went to high school, or college, nor had she ever had a boyfriend. Was he slowly breaking the barrier she built up to?

A knock on the door startles her. "Lady Faeke?" Thor's voice says through the door.

"Hold on!" She yells back, slipping into some jeans and throwing a sweatshirt on, her hair still a wet mess.

She walks over to the door and opens it. "Yes?" She says, looking up at him. He really does look like a god. He was tall and well built, yet he was graceful in his own way.

"May I talk to you about Loki?" He says in a whisper, as if Loki was around.

"Um, yeah." She says, opening the door wider for him to come in. He takes a seat on the couch and she slowly follows. He's not in his Asgardian armor anymore, but in a white fitted shirt and light blue jeans. "What's up?" She says, sitting next to him.

"Tony told me Loki and you are getting it on. What does that mean?" Thor asks in such an innocent voice it almost makes it giggle.

Then she thinks about it for a second. She was literally going to kill him. "Bastard…" She whispers.

"What?" Thor asks, looking over to her.

"Nothing. And it means were having sex," His eyes widen at this, "but we're not! We've just been getting along better." She says, looking away. She bites her lips trying to hide a smile.

"That's good!" He says with joy.

"Is that all?" She asks standing up.

"Just don't be to quick to judge him. He's been going through a tough time, and he's not letting me or anyone else inside, but maybe you can reach him and pull him out of the dark place he's hidden himself. You could lead him down a better path, and maybe his sentence will be shortened." Thor smiles gently and stands up.

She takes everything in and stands there looking at her feet. Can she really pull him out of the darkness? Will she be able to knock down his barrier?

"I just wanted to let you know I believe in you, and thank you for believing in Loki." Thor says, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

She smiles and he quickly exists. She walks over to the bed and collapses. "Can I lead him down a better path?"

…

She walks into the living room where Bruce, Steve, and Tony sit on the couch. Natasha and Clint stand outside looking over the city. They just need to get together already.

"Looking for Ice Queen?" Tony asks over his shoulder.

"No, just wanted to see your beautiful face." She says. Tony looks back at her and flashes a smile.

"It's quite pretty isn't it?" She just rolls her eyes.

"Come sit with us." Bruce says next to Tony. She walks over and collapses next to Bruce.

"Anything new about the deaths?" She asks, looking to Bruce.

"Well whatever is killing those people is not human. It probably came from another planet or something. I wouldn't find that hard to believe considering what happened three years ago." He says.

"You mean when little miss perfects Ice Queen attacked New York?" Tony asks with a smirk.

"Can you slap him?" She whispers to Bruce. He replies with a smile and hits Tony square in the chest. Tony rubs the spot and mouths ow. "And why do you keep calling him Ice Queen?"

"You don't know?" Steve says, looking over to her. She shakes her head.

"He's a Jotun. You know, a frost giant? He can turn blue and shit like that." Tony says, flicking through channels.

"Oh…" She says. How could she forget? That's why he was always so cold when he touched her. "Where is Ice Queen anyway?" She asks, looking to over to the balcony, were Natasha and Clint stood very close to each other.

"In his chambers." Tony replies.

"You actually gave him a room?" She asks with a bit of tease.

He looks at her and laughs. "Uh, yeah! He hasn't pissed me off too much so I gave him a room. Your princess hides there." He says, returning the tease. "Go wake her from her slumber with a kiss!"

She stands up, garbs a pillow and throws it in his face. He only laughs as she walks away and throws it back at her, hitting her in the butt.

She walks to her room and goes one door further, figuring Tony would put Loki right next to her. She taps on the door. "Loki?" She says softly.

A couple seconds later the door opens to a shirtless Loki. She has the sudden urge to run her hand along his long white torso. He only wears dark blue jeans that fit him perfectly around the waist, showing where his hips dip into a V. The thought sends a shiver down her spine.

"Yes?" He says with a weak voice. He was probably asleep.

"Get dressed. I'm taking you to Central Park." She says, patting his chest. It's cool under her hand. He suddenly grabs her wrist and pulls her into him.

"Don't you want to help me get dressed?" He whispers, caressing her hips with his icy fingers.

"How old are you, six?" She says, pushing herself out of his grasp. She can feel her cheeks heat up. "Just get dressed and meet me downstairs in ten, okay?"

He only nods and closes the door.

Ten minutes later she meets Loki downstairs in the lobby. He wears an emerald green shirt with a black jacket and the same dark blue jeans. On his feet is a pair of black converse, completing the outfit.

"Well don't you look human?" She asks with a smirk. He only glares at her. "Hey cheer up, I'm getting you out of this hellhole." She says, beginning to walk towards the door. He falls in step beside her and they start for the park.

After about ten minutes she regrets not putting something warmer out. It's November in New York, and it was around 46 degrees. A violent shiver runs up her spine, making her shake.

Loki looks at her curiously. "Are you cold?" He asks with some sincerity.

She looks up at him and laughs. "How are you not? It's freezing." She says.

He laughs lightly. "Frost Giant?" He whispers into her ear.

"Lucky bitch." She says, shoving her hands into her jean pockets. There's silence for a second then she feels something warm being slung on her shoulders. She looks to Loki and sees that he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

When his eyes meet her she looks away and her cheeks burn like crazy. She slowly slips her arms through the sleeves and smiles. "Thanks."

When they finally make it to Central Park she leads him to her usual spot somewhere in the southeast corner of the park. She takes the blanket out of the bag she's been caring and lays it on the ground. She sits and looks up to Loki.

He looks at it with disgust. "You want me to sit—." He starts, but Nymeria pulls him down by the wrist and he falls onto the blanket. "How dare you!" He says, but she only laughs.

"I didn't do shit." She says lying down. "That was all you."

When he doesn't say anything she looks up to him. She has to bite her lips from bursting into a fit of giggles. He sits there in the most uncomfortable position. She pokes his side, making him squirm. He looks at her pissed off.

"What?" He asks angrily.

"It's more comfortable to lay down." She says, putting her hands behind her head.

He slowly relaxes and lets himself lean back until his back touches the ground, then he stiffens.

She only laughs. "You're so pathetic." She says.

"Shh." He says, probing himself on his elbows. His eyes scan the whole park. "We need to leave." He whispers, standing up.

She grabs his wrist and looks at him with a confusing expression. "Why?"

"They're here."

"Whose they?" She asks, sitting up.

"Dökkálfa."

**(Loki POV)**

The words slip off of his lips before he remembered Nymeria doesn't even know what that is.

"Do what?" She says, creasing her brows.

He looks up to the sun, which is slowly fading. He should have noticed sooner. They have been here since the sunlight faded from the park. They found him, more importantly, they found her.

"We need to go now." He says, pulling her up by the hand she had wrapped around his wrist.

"Loki." She says firmly. He looks back at her. "What's going on?" Her face was so deadly serious it startled him a little.

"I'll tell you when we get back." He says, picking up the blanket and stuffing it into Nymeria's bag. He then grabs her hand and leads her to where they had entered the park. Her hand is hot and smooth, just like the skin in her hips.

No, he can't think about that right now. How could he of not put it together? The Dökkálfa followed him here to get revenge on him, and what's the best way but taking away something he cares for?

His hand tightens on hers as they exit the park. Does he really care for her? She so easily accepted him at first, even though he tried to kill her race. She was annoying at first, mocking him and not crumbing when he threatened her, but now it feels different. How did she so easily break the barrier he put up? She knocked it over like it was a sandcastle, like it was nothing.

He looks to her from the corner of his eye and sees the panicked expression on her face. Suddenly her eyes widen. "Loki!" She yells before he can turn around to see what it was.

Something slammed into his chest, making him fall over. His hand was so tight on Nymeria's that he brought her down with him.

"Look how pathetic you are." A rough, deep voice said above them. Loki looked up and met the creature's eyes.

"Dökkálfa…" He hissed.

"I see you don't forget our race. How pathetic of you to runaway to Midgard." The creature's eyes move to Nymeria. "And to fall so easily for such a weak creature."

Loki's eyes quickly look to Nymeria. He has to peel his eyes away from her. She lies on the ground out cold. The fall must have been worse for her weak body. He stands up and laughs. "I have not fallen for such a weak creature." He says. A sudden burst of energy runs through his arm and flies out his hand, hitting the Dökkálfa in the chest, making him fall over. He walks closer to the monster, and looks over him. He's unconscious. With one more burst of energy he disintegrates the monster and walks back over to Nymeria.

He places a hand over her nose and mouth. He can feel her warm breath against his hand. He sighs with relief and picks her up, cradling her against his chest. Her warm body heats him as he carries her back to Stark Tower.

…

He walks into the living room with Nymeria's limp body resting in his arms. The first person to yell at him is Natasha.

"What the hell happened?" She yells, walking over to him.

His eyes look over to Thor. When Thor finally meets his gaze he says the one word that makes everyone stiffen. "Dökkálfa."

"I'm sorry, can you say that again in English?" Stark says walking over to him with his arms crossed.

"Dark Elves." He says, looking around the room.

The only person to speak up is Banner. "I read about those." He says standing up and walking over to the computer sitting on the counter.

"Did one attack?" Thor asks, standing still.

Loki can only nod. If he would have noticed them sooner he could have gotten her out safely. They wouldn't all be yelling at him.

One voice brings him back to the room. "Hey!" Rodgers yells. "It's not his fault he was attacked. Maybe he couldn't have protected her, and neither could she. Just leave it!" Loki looks at Rodgers and nods in thanks.

"Take her to her room and watch her." Banner says, eyeing the girl.

Loki nods in return and heads for her room. A hand on his back makes him stiffen. "Loki, this isn't like you." Thor says, opening the door for him.

Loki looks at his brother. He knows exactly what he means. He should have noticed them sooner; he always senses his attackers before they get to close, but why not today? Why not when he was with her, the only person he cared about protecting at that moment?

"Leave us." He whispers, setting Nymeria on the bed and pulling the covers over her. He can hear Thor's footsteps slowly leave the room. He sits next to her on the bed and brushes his fingers across her forehead, pushing her black hair off of her face. His fingers slowly move to her tips and he stops. They look pink against his pale fingers, and they're warm too. Just like the rest of her body.

He then draws his fingers back and stands up. She broke it. She tore the wall down and there's no way she's going to leave. But he can't tell if that's good or bad.

**(Nymeria POV)**

Her minds black; She can't see anything. She can't feel anything. Her whole world is in black. She tries to draw a breath in but it feels like her lungs are being stabbed my millions of needles. She's in another one of those nightmares.

They're not like the others she has, where there are actually people, no, these are worse. She's all alone, stuck in a world of darkness. Sometimes she can feel, other times her whole body is numb.

After what seems like hours she wakes up, gasping for air. She places a hand to her chest, her heart going a hundred miles per hour. Then she see's him.

"Loki?" She whispers her eyes trying to fix on the person leaning against the dark wall. It takes her a second then she notices something. That's not Loki.

Before she has a change to scream the figure jumps across the room and pushes his hand onto her mouth.

**Haha, CLIFFHANGERS! Whoop whoop! Got a little bit of plot in this chapter, but also Loki trying to figure out his feelings for Nymeria (: I plan on doing longer chapters from now on so look forward to that! Thank you again to the people who follow, review, and favorite. You guys are fucking amazing! And yes I'm going to ask ya'll to review some more, I love the reviews, they help me know what I need to improve and keep on doing. So please review! Thanks. Lots of love from Tara (:**


	5. Blood Marked

**Ahhh this chapter just happened at the wrong time! It was being a stupid bitch and I kept getting writers block, and I woke up late so I couldn't do more with it! Please forgive me my beautiful followers :c Anyway, this chapter is very short, yes I know, but I didn't want to put nothing up so I finished up this chapter with another surprise :O NO PEAKING. Please read and review, the chapter tomorrow will be better because I will have more time to do stuff with it, so please be patient (: Thank you to my all my followers, I love you all so very much :3 I own nothing but the story and Nymeria. The rest is Marvels. **

His hand was hot and clammy against her mouth. Her breath was trapped in her throat as she tried to scream through his fingers, but it came out as a whimper. She struggles underneath his body, but he doesn't even move an inch.

She finally opens her eyes and stares at her captor. His eyes are black, they almost blend in with his pupil, and his hair is long like Loki's. He's tall, she can feel his knees against her thighs, and he's skinny, but well built. His jaw is square and sharp, and his lips curve into a sinister smirk.

"So you're the Midgardian the God of Mischief has fallen for?" He whispers in a harsh voice, it makes her stomach turn. His eyes wonder her, from her bare collarbones to her deep violet eyes. "Well you are quite beautiful for a mortal."

She tries to fill her eyes with as much hate as she can, but her mind is filled with fear.

"And you have Alexandria's Genesis." He says, looking deep into her eyes.

She raises an eyebrow in question.

He only laughs. "Loki will tell you, if you survive tonight." He whispers.

Her eyes change from anger to horror. She takes a ragged breath underneath his hand. He only laughs. "Let me guess. You want to know who I am? Just tell him I'm a Dökkálfa and I've come to steal something dear from him."

Before she can do anything or think over what he said she's drawn back into the darkness, her breath slowly leaving her body.

**(Loki POV)**

He slowly closes the door after looking at Nymeria's body lying under the lilac sheets. He hits his back against the wall and slowly slips down until he sits. He then rests his elbows on his knees and hides his face in his hands.

It's his entire fault. Why couldn't he have noticed them sooner? They've been here since he returned from Asgard. They've been searching for him, feeding on Midgardians hearts to power themselves. And now they found him, now they have found her. He's finally let someone in, he's finally let someone be the comfort he needs, and they're going to take it away from him.

He hits his head hard against the wall. Why? Why is he letting a mortal in? He hates them; he despises them. They're weak, fragile, pathetic beings, he wanted to kill their entire race, yet he has fallen for one. He has fallen for the one who reminds him he has failed. He failed his father, he failed ruling Midgard, and now he has failed at letting no one in.

Suddenly there's a disturbance in the air around him. It's filled with hate, revenge, and… lust?

He stands up franticly and slams open the door. She still lies there, unconscious. He steps into her room and slowly walks around the room, inspecting every corner. He finally reaches the bed and stops.

Weak? Is _she _really weak?

He sits next to her on the bed and caresses her cheek with the back of his fingers. No, she isn't weak. She's survived so long without knowing her parents, with knowing they didn't want her and left her in a dumpster to die, and innocent child. She wasn't weak. She was the strongest mortal he knew. Is that why he has this attraction to her?

She slowly lets out a breath and leans into him, her fingers brushing the knee he put onto the bed. He slowly lies down and pulls him into her until he can feel her breath tickling his neck. She was warm, oh so warm.

Then he notices something. There's a scent in the air. He sits up and looks at her.

"Oh no…" He whispers, seeing something he wishes he never had to see.

There was a small mark on her. If a normal Midgardian would of saw it they wouldn't even think about it. But he knew better.

The mark looks like someone a took deep red paint and smeared it onto her neck with their thumb. He slowly touches it, and it stings him. His eyes widen with horror. They were here, the found her and marked her while he wasn't looking. The Dökkálfa put her into an internal sleep, and there was only one way to wake her.

This would torture him, and her. The only way to wake someone from internal sleep given by a Dökkálfa is to cause pain, so much pain that it would wake him or her.

He has to harm her to save her.

**Yes, yes I know, short chapter, but again I PROMISE chapter 6 will be so much better and longer. Also, please review and tell me what YOU want to happen along the way. This story is literally made up on the spot, haha (: So if you have any ideas you would like to see PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS. Thank you for reading :3 Review/follow/favorite please c:**


	6. Shattered Dreams

**Hey y'all (: Thank you to all my new followers, you're amazing and I love you (: As some of you may know I went to homecoming dance last night, which was pretty freaking insane, but I also lost my voice, haha (: I'm so proud of myself though! I didn't get grinded on once! I own nothing except Nymeria and the story. The rest is Marvels.**

Loki stands up, slowly backing away from the bed. He puts a hand to his chest, his heart going a hundred milers per hour. His breath is ragged and deep. He couldn't handle this, he just couldn't. There's no way he can bring himself to harm her.

The door slams open but he can't tear his eyes away from her.

"Loki!" Thor's voice booms. "What's wrong?" He asks, walking over to Loki.

"They've stolen her." Loki says quietly, his eyes still on Nymeria. She looks so peaceful, but he knows better.

Thor looks over to Loki, then to the girl. He raises an eyebrow in question. "Dökkálfa." Loki whispers, making Thor freeze.

"No." Thor says, grabbing Loki's arms. "Loki, look at me." He says, but Loki's eyes still look at her body. "Loki!" After a second Loki finally raises his eyes. "Tell me what I have to do, and I will do it brother."

Loki's words are flat, and they make Thor stiffen. "The only way to wake someone from internal sleep is to is to cause excruciating pain."

"That means…" Thor starts, but Loki finishes for him.

"I have to harm her." He says, and he can tell Thor see's the pain and remorse in his eyes.

Thor places a hand on his cheek trying to comfort him. "It is the only way brother." Thor whispers.

"Hey!" A voice says from the door. Stark, Romanoff, Barton, Banner, and Rodgers all stand in the room now and look at the brothers.

"What's wrong?" Stark says with a small trace of concern.

Loki slowly walks out of the room while Thor explains the situation. The hallway gets so quiet as he makes his way to the balcony. Once he reaches the railing he crosses him arms on it and leans is head down.

He's suddenly filled with hatred, anger, and the worst possible moods to but him in. He would kill them. He would kill every last Dökkálfa until there was none left. They would pay for what they have done to him; they will pay for what they have done to her.

A hand on his back startles him, but he doesn't flinch. The hand is small and it caresses his full back as in comfort. He can tell its Natasha. He doesn't even seem to care about her; he's to much into thought

"I can't harm her." He whispers, his voice between anger and regret.

"None of us want to, but one of us has to. It's the only way to save her." She says quietly, scared she might trigger something.

They stand quiet for a minute before he breaks the silence. "I have to do it." He whispers, lifting his head to look over the skyline. "I _have_ to do it. It's my fault this happened to her. They wanted revenge on _me _so they took _her_." His eyes scan the tall skyscrapers remembering Nymeria's drawing of it.

He can feel her eyes on him, scanning him for any emotions, but he keeps a straight face, he has too, or else he'd look weak.

She finally takes her hand off of him when he hears someone else joining them. Stark leans against the railing next to Loki and sighs.

"I'm actually sorry." Stark says with a little confusion. "But like Thor said, it's the only way."

Loki looks at Stark and see's the small hint of sincerity in it. He then looks behind him to the others who look at him. It angers him a little to see them all look at him with such pity, but they all know what's going to happen. Someone has to harm her, and that someone has to be him.

**(Nymeria POV)**

The world is dark and cold; she can feel goose bumps rising on her arms and neck. Her whole body aches, it feels like someone slammed her body into the ground and left her there. She tries to move her body, and slowly she gets up. Wherever she was, she doesn't know. Then it all came to her.

She remembered it all now. The man sitting on her before her blackout, saying words she can't seem to remember. It makes her shiver when she thinks about his hit hand pushed against mouth, trapping her breath.

Before she relies it she's somewhere totally different from before. She's in a cell now with a large glass wall in front of her. She stops when she see's the person on the other side of the glass.

"Loki." She whispers, running to the glass and pressing her hands against it.

He looks up at her but doesn't move. Her eyes widen in horror. Blood drips down his shirt and a knife pokes out of his chest.

"No! Loki!" She screams, pounding her fists on the glass. His body slumps to the ground and he lies their lifeless. "No!" She screams, her voice echoing around the room. Tears spill out of her eyes and her heart races in her chest.

His eyes lock on hers when she remembers something else.

This isn't real. This isn't happening. It's a dream. The man, whoever he was, put her back to sleep.

Her eyes lock onto Loki's as he slowly disappears. She slips onto the ground, her breath ragged and deep. She stares at the ceiling trying to calm her.

"It's not real. It's just a dream." She repeats over and over until a voice interrupts her.

"Are you sure this is _just_ a dream?" The voice says from the other side of the glass.

She looks over to the person and she freezes when she recognized him. It's the man, the person who put her to sleep. She sits up and back away to the wall farthest from the glass wall. "What are you doing here?" She asks, her voice weak and fragile.

"My dear." He whispers walking so he's in front of the glass. "Don't you know I control these dreams? I control these nightmares?"

Her eyes widen with horror. "You've been giving me my nightmares?" She whispers.

"Oh yes I have been. And I sent someone to kill Loki, and you just happened to be with him. He was hiding us from you but," He says with a laugh, "We've found you." He slowly walks through the glass and towards her.

Her breath quickens again and she can feel her body tremble. He stands above her, smiling at her fear. He reaches for her but she flinches, stopping him. "You're scared, aren't you?" He asks, as though he was proud of himself. "He has told you about us, yes?"

She slowly shakes her head. He kneels in front of her, sitting on his feet and reaches for her. She flinches again, and he stops once more.

"I am a Dökkálfa. To you Midgardians we are known as Dark Elves. We cause humans nightmares, women more than men," His eyes scan her for a second before he continues, "and after seven nights we rips off the skin around the heart, and we dig in and grab it and we eat it to give ourselves energy." His eyes slowly drift to where her heart is. "They refer to is as the Seven Nights of Hell." He says reaching out a hand towards her chest.

She freezes as his hot fingertips brush over her beating heart. She can barley breath anymore. "But you," He says, looking back up to her, "you will nod receive such treatment. You will be tortured with pain, emotional and physical, because of your precious Loki. And we'll make him watch as we slowly cut you, bruise you, and do whatever we please to you. This will be our revenge on Loki."

The room falls silent. He stares at her, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

"This was just the beginning. I put you into internal sleep, and you know the only way to wake someone from that?" He asks, standing up.

She shakes her head and relaxes a little as he walks away from her. His next words make her stiffen again.

"Someone has to cause you excrutating pain, to the point where you will wake up." He looks back to her over his shoulder. "And who better to do that than Loki?" She can hear the smile in his voice.

She stands up; her back is still pushed against the wall when a pain shoots through her arm. She screams and grabs her shoulder. She slowly slips back onto the floor when she feels another shot of pain. She throws her head back and bites back another scream.

"So they've decided to save you." He whispers slowly disappearing.

She can feel hot blood slip though her fingers as she falls onto the ground, still clutching her shoulder. She looks to the spot where the man just was, tears blinding her vision. A scream runs through her throat again. Her throat feels dry, and she feels like throwing up at that very moment. Then everything goes black.

**(Loki POV)**

He throws the knife and it clatters on the floor. He looks down to the ugly wound he's created on Nymeria. It makes him want to vomit, but instead he pushes his hand onto it, keeping her from bleeding out.

The Avengers stood around him as they watched him stab her, as the watched him abuse her for her own sake. He hated it, and he knew it would be painful for him as much as it was for her.

Thor and Banner stood at the bed with him, and the others watched from behind the bed. They all agreed on Loki doing it. It wasn't like any else was going to offer. He didn't offer because he wanted to, he did it because he had to. He had to harm her to save her, and he's the one that put her in danger in the first place.

A sudden gasp from her lips startles him and everyone else in the room. Nymeria opens her eyes and they quickly fill with tears. Her eyes slowly look over to Loki and he can see the smallest hint of joy.

"Loki?" She whispers, raising her un-abused arm to softly place a hand to his cheek. "Is that really you?"

"Yes." He whispers, slowly nodding his head.

She flinches, and he can tell it's from the wound bleeding on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers for only her to hear.

"You had to." She whispers. Her hand slowly drops and she falls back into sleep, but it's only from the pain he caused.

He sighs and leans back a little looking up to Banner who was patching up her wound.

He did it, and she didn't hate him for it. Either that, or she has no idea what the hell is going on.

**Oh Lord this chapter was hard to write! I went to Hollywood Studios today so I couldn't really work on it, and I pretty much came home and sat with this trying to figure out what to do. I watched the Avengers and decided on this, so yay (: I hoped you liked the chapter, the ending was kind of hard, and I wasn't sure how to end it, haha. I also didn't want to do the scene where Loki actually stabbed her, so I just skipped it (: Please tell me if you like it, and I'm sorry for updating so late, I just really wanted to finish this and get a chapter up tonight. So please review/favorite/follow and I'll send you a message about how awesome you are (: Remember guys, this story is made up on the spot so if you have ANY ideas you want to be in this please tell me and I'll try to see what I can do, and please review again, because I need to know what you liked and what you didn't. Thanks again and I love all of you :3**


	7. Safe

**Hello (: I got distracted by Tom Hiddleston on Tumblr so I started this chapter late, haha. WARNING: the sex scene is NOT in this chapter, but things do get a little hot. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and review, blah blah blah (: I own nothing expect the story and Nymeria, the rest is Marvels.**

She slowly opens her eyes to another dark room. Her heart picks up as she looks around the room. Is she in another nightmare? Is he here?

A soft voice calms her from her panic. "You're awake?" Loki's voice says beside her.

In the darkness Nymeria's eyes can see the dark outline of Loki lying beside her. He's lying on his back and his head is slightly turned towards her. His green eyes shine in the darkness as they look to her. "How do you feel?" He whispers.

Her head begins to throb and she places a hand to her temples. A shot of pain runs through her left arm as she begins to raise it. She gasps and Loki quickly rolls onto his side to grab her wrist. "Don't." He whispers.

She looks to him for a second, confused. "What's wrong with my arm?" She says in a panic. She sits up, ignoring Loki's attempt to pull her back down. She pushes her shirt off her shoulder and stares at it. A large scar sits on her shoulder, about two inches long. "What happened?" She says, her voice shaky.

Before he has a chance to answer her, she suddenly remembers. The nightmare, the man, and the spell he put on her, and the pain. She remembers the pain the most. "Did you…?" She begins, but her voice cuts off.

"I had to." He whispers, sitting up beside her and pushing his back against the wall behind them. "It was the only way to save you. But after you feel back asleep I healed it."

She looks away from him and leans her back against the wall as well. The dream she had, Loki was there, but only for a second. She watched him die, but then she remembered it was only a dream. Then the other man appeared.

"Who was he?" She asks quietly.

She can hear Loki sigh beside her. "His name is Vakna. He wants revenge on me, for which I don't remember why. He is a Dökkálfa, or a Dark Elf, but I'm guessing he told you that."

"He wants me dead…" She whispers, her voice cracking. Then she feels Loki's cold arm snake around her waist and pull her closer to him. His hand stays on her hip and she slowly leans her head onto his shoulder.

"I won't let them touch you again." He says firmly.

She slowly closes her eyes as the coolness form his body welcomes her. She snaps her eyes back open when the dream resurfaces. "He wants to kill me." She says, Loki stiffening at her words. "He told me he wants to torture me, both physically and mentally. And that they'll make you watch as they—." Her voice cracks again and she can feel tears streaming down her face.

She feels Loki pull her closer to him, until she sits on his lap with her head resting on his chest. "I couldn't do anything," She whispers, "I should have been able to protect myself, but I just sat there with my fear making it impossible to move. That has never happened before, but why then? Why did it happen when I was trapped in a nightmare?" Her body begins to shake violently as her voice becomes loud sobs.

Loki cradles her against him, rocking her back and forth. "I won't let them touch you." He says again, more to himself probably.

She feels his fingers slowly caress the top of her head as she slowly begins to drift back into sleep.

**(Loki POV)**

He sat there with Nymeria sleeping against his chest. His fingers were still tangled with her long black hair as her body gave of an excessive amount of heat. His body was cold, mostly because he was a Frost Giant, but Nymeria's body quickly heated him up.

Her body stopped shaking after about ten minutes into her sleep. He could tell she was still traumatized by the dream she had while in her internal sleep. But the words that Vanka had said to her angered him. They infuriated him. Loki will never let the Dökkálfa lay a hand on her ever again, let alone harm her. His need for revenge on them deepened with every moment he thought about what they have done to him, and what they did to Nymeria.

A small moans escapes her lips, making Loki look down at her. She moves around for a second, her face burring itself in his neck. He can feel her warm, even breath against his skin and he lets himself smile for a minute. He slowly takes her off of his lap and sets her onto the bed so he can stand up. Once the coolness of his body leaves her, he can see her reaching for him again.

He slowly slips off his shirt and pants so he stands only in his boxers. His eyes watch her as she tries to find him, and he slips back into the bed when he see's a worried expression on her sleeping face. When her hot hand comes in contact with his cold chest her face relaxes. He scoots closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Her face once again is buried in his and her hands placed on his chest.

"Loki." She softly whispers in her sleep, making a corner of his lips tug into a smile.

**(Nymeria POV)**

When she wakes she feels something cold wrapped around her. When she finally opens her eyes fully she see's what it was. Loki lies beside her with his arms tightly wrapped around her.

She looks up at his face and his eyes are still shut. Her hand slowly moves to his face and her fingertips brush his cheek as they slowly make there way to his lips. They're smooth and cold, but it feels somewhat good against her burning skin.

"Having fun?" He whispers against her fingers. She flinches away and he slowly opens his eyes.

"I didn't know you were awake." She says, sitting up. She feels Loki's hands on her back trying to help her.

"I wasn't, until you decided to touch my face." He whispers, sitting up next to her.

She looks to him and tries to keep her eyes from wondering to his naked torso. Suddenly she's pushed onto her back and Loki slowly climbs over her. He smirks as she lies underneath him. "If you want me just tell me." He purrs, lowering his head to her neck.

She lets out a soft moan as his lips brush against her neck. His lips are chilly against her skin, but it feels good, making her want more.

He begins to raise his head but she puts a hand to his chest making him freeze. "Don't stop." She whispers, her eyes closed, to afraid to see his reaction. She can hear him chuckle, but then his lips return to her neck. His lips slowly make a trail to her jaw, and then they stop right at her lips.

She finally opens her eyes and looks into his. His green eyes are soft as they look down into hers. Her eyes slowly trail to his lips, and a shiver runs down her spine. She lifts a hand and places it on the back of his neck and her fingers get tangled with his soft black hair.

Her eyes make there way back to his and she pulls him down. Their lips meet and a moan is muffled between them. She couldn't tell if it was hers or his, but she honestly didn't care at that moment. His lips were still cold pushed against hers, and she could feel her stomach do flips. He slipped his tongue through her lips and she can feel it running across her teeth, making her want more of it, more if him.

A knock on the door separates them and they stare breathlessly at each other.

"Hey guys, Fury is here. Get up before I come in and drag you two out." Tony's voice says though the door.

Loki smirks down at her. "Look's like we'll have to continue this later." He says, slipping off of her and walking to the door.

She stares at the ceiling as she tries to calm her breath, and her racing heart.

_What just happened?_

**Haha yes! I hoped you guys liked the chapter; it was pretty much just a fun fluff chapter. The next one will have the plot developing a little. (: Tumblr and Tom Hiddleston kept sidetracking me. Damn him and his beautifulness -_- If you want to follow me on Tumblr my link will be below. Please review guys, I love them and they fill my day with joy and glee! Also remember guys, this story is made up on the spot, if you have any ideas, any at all, please tell me and I would love to see what I can do with them. Thanks again guys, I love all y'all and your beautiful faces. Till next time! **


	8. True Forms

**Nanananananananana BATMAN. I'm very hyper right now so please don't yell at me if I spell something wrong or forget words. Anyway, I love you guys and to everyone who reviewed my chapters so far, you guys are super duper amazing and the best c: I also love all my lovely, beautiful followers (: Okay, to the story! I own nothing but the story and Nymeria. The rest is Marvels.**

They all sit around a large table. The Avengers, Director Fury, Loki, and Nymeria. Loki and Thor have been explaining the whole Dark Elves things to everyone, but she zoned them all out, since she already knows what they wanted, and what they were. She didn't need to listen to them repeat everything.

A shiver ran up her spine when she felt Loki's cold hand on her thigh. Her eyes slowly shifted to him, but he kept his face forward and emotionless as he talked. Her lips begin to tingle when him kissing her surfaces in her memory. The feel of his cold lips against hers, his soft, silky hair in her fingers and she pushed her onto the bed.

A sudden realization of silence filling the room makes her look up. Everyone looks at her, and she's assuming someone had asked her something.

Her eyes meet Director Fury's and he sighs. "I said, what were the dreams like?" He asks. Everyone looked at her with concern. Most of them knew about her past nightmares, but others just found out.

Her eyes scan the room and fall on Thor, but he nods his head with a soft smile and she takes a deep breath. "Well they begin where you're in complete darkness, you feel cold, and alone, and lost. Then you being to feel pain all over your body, starting at her feet and slowly moving to your head. Then your lungs begin to tighten and you can't take in a single breath." She feels Loki's fingers caress her thigh softly, as if giving her courage. "Suddenly the pain worsens and it feels like you're being stabbed multiple times all over your body until you feel seconds from death, then you wake up."

Her eyes stay on her fingers intertwined in her lap. She can feel everyone's gaze on her, but she doesn't dare to look up. She already knew the expressions they're faces would hold, and she didn't feel like seeing them.

"Luckily," Director Fury says, taking the attention off of her, "They did not stay long enough to be able to tear out her heart, which is what they do after seven nights." He begins to talk again but she doesn't listen. Her mind drifts to her nightmares.

She's been having them for a while, the same dream over and over, but they only lasted for a couple of nights before her nights were dreamless like always.

A soft breath on her neck startles her. "Are you okay?" Loki whispers in his velvety voice.

She only nods her head, but she can still feel his eyes on her as he sits back up. She likes the fact that he cares for her, and that he worries about her, but she doesn't want that. She was a spy; no one should worry about her. She needed to get back into shape. She needed to be able to defend herself.

…

Sweat drips down her back as she trains in the gym of Stark Tower. She's been fighting someone that works there, but he was going to easy on her. She won every time; she was able to pin him down within seconds, and she knew she wasn't that good.

The door-opening behind her made her turn around, letting go of the poor boy under her, who she pinned to the ground.

"Having fun?" Loki says, taking a seat across from where she was. She got up, letting the boy go. He only asked if she needed any more help, and when she said no he walked off.

"They're going easy on me." She says walking over to him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well you are a women, and lets admit it, you're fragile." He says, leaning back.

She laughs. "Are you being sexist?"

"Oh no, not at all." He whispers, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. He smirks at her as she cocks her hips to one side.

"Fine, get up." She says, turning around and walking to the middle of the room.

"Why?" He asks, not moving from his spot.

"I want to fight." She says, turning to face him.

"Did I upset you that much?" He asks, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"No, I just need a real fight." He eyes her. "Why not? You scared to get that pretty face dirty?" Her voice mocks him.

He stands up and walks over to her. "I am not scared of you." He says, stepping in front of her.

"Then fight me, Ice Queen." She whispers, taking a step back and taking her position, incase he does decide to fight her.

A sudden swing of his legs starts the fight. She begins to fall but catches herself with her hand and flips back over, landing on her feet. They begin to battle, leaping across the room, dodging hits and giving them. He catches her every now and then, making her fall, but she quickly catches herself. She also hits him every now and then, getting him on the back or chest, caching him off guard.

Within about fifteen minutes the both stand facing each other panting. She see's and her opportunity and takes it. She takes him by his wrist that hangs down by his thighs, and slides between his legs, making him fall. She flips over, capturing his arms and pushing her knees onto them, holding him in place.

He gasps for air as he lies beneath her. A smirk appears on his face. "Good job." He whispers between breaths. "But," He says, and suddenly she's off of him and the positions are reversed. He's now above her, with her wrists pinned above her head, and his knee in her stomach, keeping her from moving, "You can't pin Loki Laufyson down."

Him mentioning his name reminds her of something. "I want to see you." She whispers, still pinned to the ground. He raises and eyebrow in confusion. "I want to see _you_."

She can see he knows exactly what she's asking. She wants to see him in his Jotun form; she wants to see what he _really_ looks like.

He begins to say something when a voice interrupts him.

"Ew!" Tony's voice yells across the gym. "Stop having sex on my floor. I walk on that you know!" He walks into the gym followed by Thor, whose eyes are filled with surprise.

"We're not." He yells to them, still not letting go of her.

"But he wanted to." Nymeria yells, getting a disgusted face from both Tony and Loki; Thor only stands there with shock filling his face.

Loki quickly gets up, as if he didn't even want to think about doing that with her. She gets up by herself and follows Loki out the gym door, Tony's face still looking disgusted. She only winks at him, scoring a smile from his face.

…

**(Loki POV)**

They sat on the top of Stark Tower looking over the city. Nymeria was sitting close to him as a blanket was draped around their shoulders. He didn't really need it, but she did. She was sitting with her sketchpad in her lap, finishing her drawing of the skyline. She had every detail right, from the moon that shone above the city to the streets below the skyscrapers filled with taxis.

"You're really good you know." He whispers, looking as her pad as she added the finishing touches.

"I know." She says softly with a smile on her face.

He watches her small hands run across the page, and he suddenly felt like looking at the other pictures. He snatches it from underneath her, making an aggravated sigh come from her mouth. "Give it back!" She yells reaching for it.

He began flipping through the pages, fending her off with elbow when he stopped at a picture. She gasped when she was able to see the page too. "You're not supposed to see that." She whispers.

He stares at it for a minute taking in every detail. It was he; she drew him. Well it was more of a silhouette of him with his Asgardian armor on, including his helmet. The picture was amazing, not because it was him, but because she drew it.

"You did this?" He asks, slowly looking at her.

She's about to talk when he hears a roar from beneath them. The Hulk has come out. They both shoot up and run for the door but he pushes her back. "Stay." He says, leaving her behind him.

He quickly runs down the stairs and opens the door to the floor where he heard the Hulk. He sprints for the creature again when he hears another roar escape its mouth.

He sees Natasha running towards him and he grabs her arm, stopping her. "What's happened?" He asks.

She has to catch her breath before she can speak. "Something triggered the 'other guy' and now he's running around destroying everything. I'm going to get Thor and Clint. Try to keep him on this floor." She looks around in a panic. "Where's Nymeria?"

"I left her upstairs where she'll be safe." He says, suddenly regretting leaving her side.

"You left her alone?" Natasha asks, anger in her voice. "The Dark Elves are after her, and they might of triggered the 'other guy'. She's not safe!" His words hit him.

What the hell was he thinking?

**(Nymeria POV)**

"Loki!" She screams pounding the door that leads from the stair well to the top floor. "I will kill you for this!"

She can't believe he would leave her alone in the dark stairwell. Was he a fucking idiot? Well apparently he was. She turns around and slides down to the ground with her back against the door. She hears another roar from Banner and stiffens. What else would trigger the Hulk, making Loki leave her alone, and vulnerable?

They were here, and she knew it, she could feel it in her bones. She slowly stood up and tried to look around to see if she saw any shadows moving, but she didn't. Maybe they didn't know where she was; maybe they thought she was in her room.

A sigh escapes her lips.

"Relaxing so soon?" A familiar voice said to her. She stiffened. He was here. Vanka had found her, and she was alone.

'_Calm down',_ she thought to herself, '_you're strong, you can take him.' _

She straightens her back and scans the stairwell again and she see's him.

"I was just waiting for you to show yourself." She says with much more confidence than she thought she had.

"Did someone finally grow a back bone?" He asks, stepping closer to her so she can see him. His appearance is different from before, and it kind of scares her.

His skin is now a light blue, more white than blue really, and his hair was a bright white and long; it went all the way to his mid ribs, and light bangs covered his face. His eyes now were black, not just his iris, but also his whole eye, and his smile showed his teeth. They were not normal like before, but they all ended in a sharp point. His ears were like those of an elf, long and pointed, and his fingernails now long, sharp claws.

His new appearance shocked her. She remembered something Loki said about their appearances, that they look like this in their true forms.

"Look's like I did." She replies, standing a little taller.

Within a blink of the eye he pinned her to the door behind her with his hand firmly gripping her neck. "To bad you're only human." He whispers, as though he really did feel bad.

She saw a weak point he probably didn't notice. His elbows and knees were locked, which meant if she hit them in the right spot, she would be free.

She takes her change and hits him hard on his inner elbows making him bend them and loose his grip on her neck. She quickly dives under his legs and kicks him in the inner knee, making his legs give out. She swiftly grabs his wrists and pins him to the floor.

"Just cause I'm human doesn't mean I'm weak." She spits out, her voice filled with venom.

"You are just as foolish as I thought." He says with a laugh, and then he disappears.

_Motherfucker._

She feels something grab her from behind and throw her. Her back hits the stair and a scream escapes her lips. The wind is knocked out of her lungs and she struggles to take in a breath. He kneels in front of her. "You're a human, you cannot defend yourself against me. I have powers; powers which you do not know of." He grabs her face in his hand and it almost burns her skin. "Next time we meet, you'll be bleeding to death, and you're precious Loki will not be able to save you." And then he's gone.

The door suddenly opens and Loki stands there, panting and wide eyes. "Oh God." He whispers, running to her. He kneels beside her and wraps his arms around her, picking her up off of the ground. "What happened?" He asks, but it sounded like he already knew the answer.

She finally takes in a breath and whispers, "Vanka." She can see the anger rising in his eyes. She just ignores it and tried to calm her breath. "What happened with Banner?"

"They were able to calm him down, but that doesn't matter. I shouldn't of left you." He says, walking into the hallway and towards the elevators.

"I'm fine." She whispers, but she knew better. She was terrified, her heart raced I her chest and her breath was deep and ragged. That man truly scared the shit out of her. "I'm alive aren't I?" She says, jokingly. It only angers Loki.

"I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have known that they caused Banner to turn to lure me away from you. God dammit I should have known!" He pretty much screamed.

She stiffened in his arms. If he didn't like anything better that annoyed Loki was furious Loki, which scared the shit out of her too.

They finally reached her room and he laid her in bed and took the spot next to her. "I'm not going to give them another chance." He whispers, sliding his shirt off and throwing it on the floor.

She finally had a change to look at him, and she took it. His long white torso gave her goose bumps as she could see his hips turn into a V and hid underneath his pants. His whole body was chiseled and rugged, but he was still skinny and not as large as his brother, but Loki still have her a lady boner.

He finally looked at her and she looked up just in time. His eyes were soft, but still full of worry. She softly placed a hand on his cheek, startling him. "I'm fine." She whispers to him.

He wraps his arms around her lower back and pulls her closer to him. "I still worry for you, my kitten."

She smiles at the pet name. "Kitten? I haven't heard that one for a while." She whispers.

He smirks, but doesn't say anything back. Suddenly he pulls her closer and pushes his lips against hers. This one of softer than their first, and more passionate. His tongue doesn't slip past her lips, but he just holds her there, as if taking in her warmth. She didn't mind though, she loved the feel of him against her, his cold lips on her warm ones, his cold body lowering her temperature. If felt so good.

He slowly pulled away, letting his lips linger just above hers for a moment. Her heart jumped when he pulled her back into him, her head resting on his chest. She could get use to this. She could get use to this real easily.

**Oh well there is another chapter for all you lovely people. I tried to make it longer, but I wanted certain things to happen next chapter and not in this once. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review, or whatever you like. My life is filled with butterflies and rainbows whenever I get a new follower (: AND HEY GUYS, IM STARTING TO RUN OUT OF IDEAS SO PLEASE HELP ME, TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE PLEASE. I NEED HELP. I NEED A DOCTOR, CALL ME A DOCTOR, just kidding, BUT SERIOUSLY, I NEED HELP! Until next time, I LOVE YOU GUYS C:**


	9. Shaken

**First off, I am sorry this is late but I've been having major writers block, so once again I am really sorry. I watched the Iron Man 3 trailer… Um yes, I died, then re-died, and died some more. I was on an emotional roller coaster for a couple of hours before I could write this. Acchhh. My life is a mess. Well let's see where this story goes, haha. I own nothing expect Nymeria and the story.**

She sits on the couch with Steve and Clint. Loki and Thor went to the SHIELD base, for whatever reason. Natasha and Tony are somewhere in the tower, but she didn't know where. And Bruce was in his room, sulking about last night. They watch the news, new reports about the killings, but they say the police still have no lead, even though SHIELD does.

"Are you okay?" A voice says beside her. She looks over to Clint and can see the concern in eyes. They were all concerned about her, since she is the Dark Elves new target.

She nods with a gentle smile. "Yeah, I'll be alright."

"You better be." A voice sounds behind her. She just rolls her eyes at Tony's remark. "I have a job for you!" He says, placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her.

"What?" She says, brushing Tony's hands off of her.

"Go what Bruce while he works. Don't want another rampage." He says, slowly walking away.

She stands up and looks over to him. He stuffs a piece of candy, and pretends no one saw him.

"As you wish." She says with a curtsy. As she heads off towards the lab, she hears Tony yell.

"Why can't you be that nice more often?"

She just laughs and skips the rest of the way. When she gets there she pops her head into doorway and see's Bruce working on a computer.

"Whatcha' doing?" She asks, making her way to him.

"Science stuff." He says, his fingers moving fast against the keyboard.

Pictures of things move fast across the screen as he continues to stare at it. A sudden picture stops her. "That!" She says, pointing at the screen.

Bruce raises an eyebrow at her.

"That's what they look like." She says, eyeing the picture. The picture is a drawing really, but it looks scary accurate. The picture is of a tall man with white-blue skin, bright long white hair, with bangs that cover full black eyes. His fingernails are long and look much like claws. It reminds her on Vanka.

A shiver runs up her spine. "What do they look like in the human form?" He asks, eyes still on the screen.

"Well their hair is black and shorter than that. They're pale, with dark brown eyes that are pretty much black, and they're tall and very, very attractive." Her mind flashes to the night where he leaped on her and put her to sleep.

"What about the one that attacked the other night?" He asks.

"Same description, they only difference between their faces. Like there bone structure and things like that." She says, sitting up on the desk with her ankles crossed.

"Okay." He whispers, all his attention back on the screen.

They sit in silence until Nymeria brings up a question that's been in the back of her mind. "What triggered the 'other guy'?" She asks, looking at the floor.

He laughs under his breath. "Honestly I don't remember. All I remember is seeing one of them and then…" He stops.

She places a hand on his arm and smiles softly. "It's okay. No one got hurt." She whispers.

"That's good." He says, leaning back in his chair and sighing. "Thor and Loki still not back yet?"

"Nope." She says, swinging her legs. She feels something buzz in her pants, making her stand up and take her phone out. She doesn't recognize the number. "Hold on." She says, walking out of the room. "Hello?" She says in a polite voice.

"Nymeria?" A weak woman's voice says on the other line.

"This is she." She says, leaning against the wall.

The next words that come from the phone make her freeze. "This is your mother."

It takes her a second before she can respond. "I'm sorry, my mother died years ago." She says with a little confusion in her voice.

"No baby." The woman says, her voice pleasant. "Your father, nor I have died. We are very much alive."

Her whole body stiffens and the phone falls from her grasp. She runs.

**I know, short ass chapter, I'm sorry, but I wanted to put up something tonight. I might be MIA until like Sunday; MAYBE, because I have a busy weekend planned I discovered that on weekends, I am very bad with my creativeness. So I decided that on weekends there would be no chapter Saturday night, but Sunday only. I will try to update everyday on the weekdays, but I might just upload a chapter Tuesdays and Thursdays, and then Sunday, I'll let you know on the next chapter. ANYWAY.**

**How do you like the story so far? Any ideas you'd like to see put in the story? Please review and tell me, or review because every person that reads this is amazing. I hope y'all know every time someone reviews I shed a tear of happiness. But seriously, reviews make my day, so again, please review C: Love you guys! **


	10. Scars

**I'VE MISSED ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! I'm sorry for the ling wait, it was a hectic weekend. Once again I'm sorry about the last chapter, it was super short, but I had this idea and didn't know how to lead into it so it was just like BAM. Anyway, welcome my new followers and favoriters (: You guys are awesome and thanks for your support c: There is a little Clint POV, but it's not very long because he's not a main character in the story. Onward to the story! I own nothing except Nymeria and the story. **

She runs, and runs, until her vision is blurry and she can't breathe. Once she comes to, she finds herself in a dark alleyway. How far away was she from Stark Tower? How long did she run for? She blacked out after she passed the boys in the living room, and then everything went black. She thought she had passed out, but she didn't

She didn't even want to think about that caller, the woman who told her she was her mother. No, that's not possible. Her parents abandoned her and left her in a dumpster when she was only an infant, why would her mother call her now? And if it wasn't her mother, who the hell would do something so sick?

A sound from within the alley pulled her from her thoughts and looked up. In the distance she saw a silhouette of a person, probably a man, and they were slowly walking towards her. She leans back into the wall and quickly hides herself in the shadows, but her breath is still heavy. When the figure comes closer until she can see him better.

He's tall, very tall, and has silky black hair that brushes his shoulders. His skin is a pale white, like it has never been touched by the sunlight, and his eyes are a deep brown, almost black.

She has to put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. It's a Dark Elf. She can just tell. The man matches the same description as the other two she has met. He slowly passes her and she lets out a breath she's been holding. He quickly turns around and looks directly at her.

_Motherfucker._

She checks herself for a weapon, for anything, but she finds out she left everything at Stark Tower. _How stupid are you?_ A light catches her eye, making her look somewhere on the ground. There, underneath the man, lies a knife. It's a small one, but it can still kill, and that's what she was hoping for.

Before she has a chance to think about how she's going to get it, the man quickly runs for her. She ducks and steps aside, her feet light and quiet. The man catches her by the feet and throws her to the ground. She moans as her body makes a dent in the pavement. He stands above her, placing a foot onto her chest.

"Nymeria Faecke." He says, his voice deep and guttural. "Or should I say, Loki Laufyson's lover?" A wide sinister smile creeps across his face.

Anger rises in her chest and she tosses his foot aside, making him lose his balance. Before she moves she sees him quickly change into his true form, with long blue-white hair, full black eyes, longs claw-like fingernails, and bright white skin.

She rolls onto the stomach and stands up. She then swings her leg and kicks him in the side. Before her foot moves from his side, he cuts it with his long nails, ripping the fabric and skin around her ankle. She takes a hop back and falls to one knee.

"You mortals," He says through sharp teeth, "think you can defeat anything. But you can't."

He leans towards her, but she does a somersault and he lands on his hands and knees. She runs for the knife but he grabs her by the forearm, ripping more of her skin in the process. She swiftly turns around, and punches him square in the chest, sending him back a little. He swings his hand out and it catches her face, tearing the skin under her eye all the way to her ear.

Before she has time to react, he swings his hand again, cutting her from her shoulder down to the middle of her ribs.

She doesn't seem to notice the pain as she turns around and reaches for the knife. She finally gets it, but she feels his claws ripping her back.

She turns and throws her knife, sending it directly into his heart.

"Loki told me something." She whispers, looking at the man as he falls to his knees. "Only silver and magic can kill a Dark Elf." She takes a step towards him and stops when he swipes her shin. She quickly kicks him in the face and he falls over. Soon enough his body turns into ashes and she stands there alone.

Her body suddenly recognizes all the cuts and she falls over in pain. Before she blacks out she can see two people running towards her.

**(Clint POV)**

When they finally find her she lays on the ground, surrounded by a puddle of her own blood. She was probably attacked by one of those Elf things. He runs towards her and rolls her onto her back so Tony and him can examine her.

"Whoever it was," He says, looking to Tony, "they got her pretty bad." Tony just nods as he picks her up off the ground and cradles her against his chest.

She has cuts and bruises all over her, but the major ones are on her face, chest, and leg.

"There's one on the back." Tony says, his hand covered in her blood.

Clint reaches under the girl's body and feels the large wound. "We need to get her back." Clint says, and Tony nods again and they head back for the tower.

When they get there, everybody is back and waiting for their return. Loki is the first to speak.

"What happened?" He asks, his voice filled with anger, but he keeps a flat face.

"She was attacked by one of those creatures we assume. But when we found her she was all alone." Clint says, handing the girl to Bruce.

Loki stands frozen as Bruce takes her away and into his lab, where he can hopefully heal her.

"Let me heal her." Loki says, his voice and face flat. Everyone can tell he's extremely upset, but he hides it.

"No Loki." Thor says, placing a hand onto his brother's shoulder. "You need to save your magic. She can heal herself, you know she can."

Loki brushes off his hand and storms into the direction of his room. Thor only sighs.

"Anyone for a drink?" Tony says, trying to cheer the room, and everyone agrees they need a drink.

**(Nymeria POV)**

Her whole body aches and stings. The light in the room blinds her and keeps her from opening her eyes. She moans and puts a hand over her face, blocking the light.

"Hold on." A familiar voice whispers. She hears a faint click and opens her eyes. The room is darker, the only light coming from somewhere in the room.

"Bruce?" She calls out quietly.

He appears above her with a faint smile. "Morning." He whispers. He hands her some type of pills and she takes them without question.

"How long was I out?" She asks, remembering her fight with the Dark Elf.

"It's been six days." He says, his eyes falling to the ground.

She sits up in shock. "Six?"

He nods his head with a frown. "You should have seen Loki."

Her head shoots up and her eyes widen. "What has he been doing?"

"Sulking." He says taking the seat next to the bed she lies on. "He comes here every few hours to check up on you. He actually came about an hour ago." He looks at his watch and then leans his head back, closing his eyes.

"Wow." She says, lying back down. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

"You didn't." He says, his eyes still closed. "The Dark Elves only tried to attack once, but everyone kept them away from you."

A knot forms in her stomach. "I feel like I should apologize to them, and thank them too." She swings her legs over to the side, but a pain stops her from standing up.

Bruce quickly leans forward and stops her from moving. "Don't, you have some traces of poison in you." He says making her lay back down. "Loki informed us that the Elves fingernails contain poison, but not a deathly one."

She nods and lies back down. A sudden question pops into her mind. "Can you track calls?"

He looks at her confused. "Yes, why?"

She takes in a deep breath and looks at him. "I received a call from someone and they said they were my parents. That's the reason I kind of took off."

"I can try." He says, not asking about the situation.

"Thank you." She whispers, letting the pills he gave her pull her back into her sleep.

**(Loki POV)**

Loki stands above Nymeria as she lies on the small table in the lab. It's been six days since they attacked her, and every night he came in here to watch her, to be there when she woke up to tell her she's going to be okay. But of course when she finally woke up, he was away.

She sleeps now, her chest slowly rising and falling. He slowly brushes knuckles along her jaw, feeling the warmth of her skin under his. He stops when he reaches the cuts, the scars that have formed on her face. They're cuts from the Dökkálfa claws, and she has them all over her body. One on her chest, her back, face, and everywhere the Dökkálfa touched her. He slowly traced the scar on her face. It reached from the bottom of her eye all the way to her ear.

He wasn't aloud to use his magic to heal her. Thor had forbidden it saying Loki needed to store his magic for something worse. Whatever worse was, he didn't want to know.

Anger rises inside of him. He hated the Dökkálfa more than he hated the fact that he was a monster. They hurt her again, and he wasn't there to protect her, he was never there to protect her. He would die for her, but he never had the chance because he was never there.

The thought stops him. Would he die for her? Would he give up his life for a mortal, or for anyone in that case? Would she do the same? The questions ran though his mind over and over until one stopped him again. Did he love her? He has never loved anyone, not in the way he might love her. She was a mortal, a Midgardian after all. He tried to take over their race, there home, yet he might of fallen in love with one. Could she be the death of him? Or, could he be the death of her?

Nymeria moans quietly as she shifts on the table making Loki looks back down at her. Her eyelids slowly open, and then her eyes meet his.

"Loki…" She whispers, still hung up on whatever drug Banner gave her for the pain. She reaches a hand up and cups his cheek. Her hand is hot and soft against his skin, sending another shiver down his spine. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long my dear." He whispers in a soft voice. It was a lie though; he has been there for a couple of hours waiting for her to awaken. He would not miss is this time.

"Don't lie to me Loki." She whispers, her words a little slurred.

He's taken aback. Did she really know he was lying? "I'm not lying." He whispers back.

She stays quiet, but her hand still rests on his cheek, her thumb slowly caresses his cheek

"Loki…" She whispers softly, the drugs pulling her back into sleep. He raises an eyebrow and waits for the rest. "I… I lo—." The drugs pull her back into the sleep and her hands drops from his face.

He just stands there, in shock. "Nymeria?" He says, shaking her a little, but she doesn't wake.

Her words run in his mind. She may not of finished it, but Loki knew what she was going to say, and he knew his response.

Slowly, but surely, Loki was slowly falling in love with Nymeria.

**So did you like it? It took like three-ish days to write this. I was so busy this weekend and I didn't have a lot of time to write. IMPORTANT: I will start posting chapters ONLY on TUESDAYS, THURSDAYS, and SUNDAYS. This way I have a little more time to write, correct, and to deal with my life :D I sometimes wish I didn't have a life and could just write for all my lovely followers! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! I'm trying to make the story not so sappy, but a little but romantic as Loki discovers his feelings for Nymeria (: So please tell me if I did a good job or not. I LOVE YOU ALL MY LITTLE DOVES. Yes, my followers are now called Doves, so if you follow this story, you're a Dove. (: KAY BYE c;**


	11. Awake

**Hello my little Doves, seems like we have some new birdies in my cage, mwah haha c: So I got my Ravenclaw cape and tie for Halloween and they are amazing! I'm so excited for Wednesday :D Anyway, I love ya'll cause you be awesome n' shit. Enjoy! I own nothing except the story and Nymeria. The rest is Marvels. **

**(Loki POV)**

He sits in the lab alone watching Nymeria sleep. It's been three days since she last woke up. Her cuts have become long pink mark over her body, much faster than any normal Midgardian, but then again, she wasn't exactly normal.

"Still asleep?" A voice says from the door.

He doesn't turn around to look at Natasha, he only nods his head.

She walks to the bed that Nymeria lies on. "Did she ever tell you?" Natasha asks, running her fingers through Nymeria's hair.

He looks up to Natasha and raises an eyebrow. "Tell me what?"

She turns around and leans against the table. "She had a mutation called Alexandria's Genesis. A main trait of the mutation is violet eyes. Then theirs the black hair, shimmering white skin, and she has perfect sight, and she looks so young, when in reality she's on her twenties. But her Alexandria's Genesis is very… Rare." She looks back to Nymeria and sighs.

Loki stands up and walks over to Natasha. "What do you mean rare?"

"With her, she can heal faster, and last longer without food and water, which is how she survived when she was a child. Also, she is faster, much more flexible, and her body doesn't recognize pain until a while after it is inflicted." Natasha finishes and walks away from the table, leaving Loki to stare down at Nymeria.

"Did she tell you this?" Loki asks, running his fingers softly down her jaw.

"No, she didn't. She actually doesn't really know." Natasha whispers, leaning against the door.

Loki looks up from Nymeria and over to Natasha. "How does she not know?" He turns his whole body towards her.

"The people who saved her found this out, but they never told her. They only told her about the normal traits of Alexandria's Genesis." Natasha turns around and grabs the handle, opening the door. "And you," She looks back to Loki, "Don't tell her either." Then she's gone.

He looks back to Nymeria and runs his fingers through her hair again. Why wasn't he aloud to tell her?

**(Nymeria POV)**

Her whole body aches as she moves in her bed, trying to become more comfortable. She finally lies on her back and stretches out her whole body. The empty spot next to her makes her sit up. Her eyes search the room for Loki, but he's nowhere in sight.

Nymeria swings her feet over the edge of the bed and slowly climbs out and walks to the bathroom. She takes a shower, washes her face, and dresses herself in sweatpants and a t-shirt. When she looks at the clock it reads 9:15pm. There was no way she would be able to sleep.

She walks to the main room and sees Steve, Natasha, and Thor sitting on the couch watching TV. As soon as she takes a step into the room they all turn around to look at her. All of there faces show relief, and joy.

"Lady Faecke!" Thor yells with a smile. He quickly stands up and walks over to her, trapping her in his embrace. "It's good to have you back!"

She relaxes in his embrace a little; it was nice to be shown affection. She slowly steps out of his embrace and looks over to Steve and Natasha. They both nod at her with a smile, and then turn their heads back to the TV.

"It feels good to be back. I'm sorry about everything that happened while I was out." She says sheepishly, looking down at her feet.

"Don't be Lady Faecke! We did what we could to protect you." He smiles and tilts his head a little. He looks like a little puppy dog really.

"Okay." She smiles and nods. Her eyes look to the balcony and she can see the bright lights from outside. "And Thor," She looks back at him, "Call me Nymeria."

She walks over to the balcony and slides the door open. She takes a seat and looks over the city. She remembers when she was first out here with Loki. She closes her eyes and leans her head back.

_She elbowed him in the arm and he stifled a laugh. "Why are you so nice to me? Don't you hate me? I tried to take over your world." He said, dropping the happiness in his voice. _

_ She sighed. "Everyone does something stupid in their life, and everyone deserves a second chance. What you did was very idiotic in the least," She could hear him snicker, "but you did it for a reason. I'm not going to judge you on your past actions, they didn't effect me, I was in Rome anyway."_

_ "I tried to kill your people, your race, yet you're so friendly to me, why?" She could hear the confusion on his voice._

_ She looked at him and his eyes seem to glow in the moonlight. "I kill people as a job, deaths don't effect me unless it's someone I care for."_

She opens her eyes when she hears the glass door open. She leans her head back a little more and can see someone walk towards her.

She smiles. "Loki." She whispers, watching him walk toward her.

He walks to the chair next to her and he sits in it, not even looking at her. "Is something wrong?" She asks, worry filling her voice.

"Has anyone told you how long you've been out?" He asks, more like a statement then a question.

"Um no." She whispers, looking at her intertwined fingers sitting on her lap.

"Nine days all together." He whispers, his voice dry and emotionless.

She looks up at him shocked. "Nine… days?" He only nods. She looks over her shoulder and finds no one in the living room anymore. "I'm sorry if I worried you." She whispers.

She can feel his eyes on her, then his fingers grasping her arms. "I thought you had died!" He nearly screams. "They wouldn't even let me heal you! I could only watch desperately as you laid on that table helpless and half alive! I could only watch your weak Midgardian body heal you, and Banners drugs keep you from experiencing horrible pain because of me! It's because of me that you were hurt! I can't even protect the one thing I truly love!"

His words make her freeze. She can see tears welling in his eyes but they don't fall. She would never expect to see him like this, to see this 'god' like this. But the last sentence, his last words are what shock her the most. She sits there trapped in his gaze with his fingers grasping her shoulders.

"Loki… I'm sorry." She whispers. Suddenly a single tear falls from his eye. She takes her hand and slowly wipes it away, holding his cheek once it's gone.

"No." He whispers, letting go of her shoulders. "It's my fault." He looks away from her and stands up. She quickly stands up and catches him by the arm before he can reach the door.

"Don't blame yourself." She says, her voice soft and calm.

"I have to. It's my fault they are targeting you now." He says back, not turning around. She feels him tug his arm a little, but she pulls harder, spinning him around.

Before he has a chance to pull away again she quickly grabs his face and pushes her lips against his. His lips are cold and smooth under hers, and his body is cool against hers. She can feel him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him. The space between them is gone as he holds her against him. Her hands leave his face and wrap around his neck.

He pulls away and they both are gasping for air. He looks down at her and a smile tugs at his lips. She runs a finger over his lips and kisses the corner of his neck before pulling herself out of his embrace. Before she gets more than a foot away she stops when she sees the figure inside.

Tony stands there with his arms crosses over his chest, his face half disgust, half smirking. Suddenly he pelvic thrusts and point to them, then his eyes, them back to them. She only laughs at his gesture, and can tell Loki is horrible confused.

…

She sits in the lap with Bruce as they try to track the person who called her, telling Nymeria she was her mother.

"You need to call them back so I can track the call." Bruce says, sitting in front of her computer.

She nods and stares down to her phone. She doesn't want to try and call her, but she needs to. She looks for the number and hits send. It rings a couple times before someone picks up.

"Nymeria?" The women's voice says through the phone.

Does she really want to find out who this is? And if it really was her mother, did she really want to meet her.

"Hello?" The voice repeats.

"Um hi." She says, her voice weak.

"Oh it really is you!" The woman yells into the phone, her voice happy. "I knew you would call back!"

"Who is this?" Nymeria asks, her voice serious.

"Your mother darling." The voice is confused. "Isn't that the reason you called?"

"No, who is this really? My parents are dead." Bruce looks up to her, a sad expression painted on his face.

The voice is quiet for a minute. "Is that what they told you?"

Nymeria raises an eyebrow, but she's pretty sure the woman can't _hear _her do that. "Excuse me?"

"SHIELD, is that what they told you? That your parents were killed?" The woman sounds frustrated.

"No. I know." She replies, her voice stern. It wasn't entirely true though. Her parents left _her_ to die, and SHIELD took her in and cared for her, something her parents didn't.

"I'm not dead sweetie. I'm talking to you on the phone aren't I?" The woman's voice is sweet and kind, but it annoys Nymeria.

She covers the phone and looks to Bruce. "Found it yet?" She asks.

"A couple more minutes." He says, his eyes glued to the computer.

"If we meet then will you believe me?" The woman's voice stops her short. She wants to meet?

"Where?" Nymeria asks, without thinking.

"A small bakery called Bryans. Tomorrow morning?" It seems like whoever this was already seemed to make thses plans.

"What's your name?" She asks. The woman knows her name, so why can't she know hers?

"What?" The woman replies.

"What is your name? You know mine."

The woman is quiet for a second. Suddenly Bruce's computer starts beeping, telling them he's found out who it was.

She looks to him with a questioning look. "Junín Halley." He whispers to her.

"Junín?" She says into the phone.

She can hear her laugh. "Yes that is my name, so tomorrow we shall meet, Bryans bakery." Then the line goes dead.

She takes the phone from her ear and looks down at it. "What did you get?" She asks Bruce.

"Only a name and a state. Junín Halley, New York." He says, his voice light, as if he could set her off. Her mind was elsewhere though. She just made plans to meet a woman who claims to be her mother, and she doesn't even know who this woman is.

She nods to Bruce and stands up, leaving the lab. What if the woman really was her mother? If she was, she had so many questions. But there was the big one, the main one. Why did they leave her?

**Well that's it for today my little Doves and the other people who read this (: It was hard writing this chapter, I have been getting horrible writers block, like OMG. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed mah chaptah. Please review/follow/favorite. Whoever reviews gets a love note from me (: Until next time my little Doves c:**


	12. Something Taken

**Hello my little Doves (: I hope y'all had a wonderful Halloween and didn't find any dead bodies! I was A Ravenclaw student from Hogwarts for Halloween. I had a cape and tie, it was awesome (: Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you at the end! I own nothing but the story and Nymeria. **

Nymeria walks down the street towards Bryans bakery. She luckily got out before anyone could see where she was going. As she turned around the corner her heart picked up its pace when she saw the bakery. There was little tables set up outside with green umbrellas shading them. She felt around her waist until her hand came in contact with her gun, and she breathed deeply trying to calm her breath.

She was going to meet up with the woman, this Junín Halley who claims to be her mother. All the woman said was to meet her at Bryans bakery, she didn't give any clues who she was or what she looked like, minus the fact that she might be her mother.

Nymeria's eyes scan the outside and she spots a woman, around her late forties, early fifties sitting alone. She scans the menu with dark violet eyes, her short black hair pulled into a bun. She has fine lines around her eyes and lips, her delicate fingers holding up the menu. Suddenly she looks up at Nymeria and smiles.

_Is that her?_ Nymeria asks herself. The woman waves to Nymeria and she takes that as a greeting. She walks over to the table and slowly takes a seat, her hand still on thigh where her gun is placed.

The woman doesn't say anything, and goes back to the menu. They sit in the quiet for a minute before the woman speaks.

"It's been a while, my dear." She says, her eyes still on the menu.

Nymeria's eyes watch the woman. "It's been sixteen years." Her voice is flat and emotionless.

Junín finally looks up to Nymeria, her deep violet eyes showing pain. "Did they not tell you what really happened?" She asks, putting the menu down.

"You left me in a dumpster. I was five years old. I should be dead." Her voice is till flat, but she doesn't speak above a whisper, scared someone else might hear. She didn't care at that moment whether or this really was her mother, or some person trying to trick her. She didn't care at all. She's held these emotions inside for so long, and now someone was giving her a chance to let them out, and she was.

Junín smiles slightly. "Oh Nymeria, I did not leave you in a dumpster." Her words stop Nymeria's thoughts.

"Wh-what?" She asks, her voice weak and hoarse.

Junín stands up and motions for Nymeria to. "Walk with me." She says.

Nymeria slowly stands up and follows the woman. She finally falls into step with her, but tries not to look at her.

"They took you from me." Junín whispers, once they're out of earshot from others. "SHIELD took you from me because you were special."

Nymeria's eyes shoot to Junín. "No." She whispers after a minute. "No, you left me. My mother left me to die." Nymeria looks back to the ground.

"Why would I leave an innocent five year old to die?"

"That's what I wanted you to answer." Nymeria whispers, but Junín hears her.

"They broke into our home and took you from me, telling me that you were now a property of them. Did they never tell you this?" The woman's voice slowly fades.

"What?" Nymeria asks, looking up, but she's gone. Her eyes scan the area but the woman's gone. She then notices where she was. Another dark alley.

"Motherfucker." She says under her breath, running towards the opening of the alley. Before she reaches it someone stops her. Instantly she can tell it's a Dark Elf.

_It was a set up!_

She turns around and runs to the other end, but someone is already there too. She quickly grabs the gun from the holster at her thigh and aims for the man at the back of the alley. Before she has a chance to pull the trigger, something hits her in the back, making her stumble forward.

She turns around and looks into the eyes of a familiar Dark Elf. "Vakna." She whispers, pointing the gun at him. He waves his hand in the air and the gun leaves her hand and quickly enters his.

"Nymeria Dawn Faecke." He whispers, circling her. She almost cringes when she hears her full name spoken from his cold lips. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough." She says back, her voice filled with hatred. Her eyes stay on his as he finishes his circle.

"You've killed one of my brothers." He whispers, but it seems like he didn't really care.

"You sent him to kill me, did you expect me to go easy on him?" She laughs lightly, trying to hide her fear. It seems to have worked.

"I didn't know you were so…" His eyes scan her, making her feel uncomfortable. "Skilled."

"I'm a spy darling," She says, beginning to circle him, "There are many things you don't know." When she's behind him she stops.

"Like what?" He asks sounding slightly interested.

She takes her change and grabs the gun from his hand, hitting him in the head with the butt of the gun. He stumbles forward in pain, holding his head.

He quickly turns around, scratching her arm with his ling nails. He's turned into his true form, sending a shiver down her spine. He jumps for her, but she dodges him by stepping aside and leaping forward. Before she can react, he has her by the ankle and he slams her into the ground.

She whimpers and he places a knee on her chest, keeping her still. "You may have killed Aflíar, but you cannot kill me." He slides his knee down to her stomach and places a nail softly in the middle of her chest, close to her heart. "I'll see you when you wake up." He whispers.

"What?" She asks, but before she can hear her own voice she feels his nail puncturing her skin. She screams, pain filling her chest. Her vision quickly goes black and her body goes cold. Before she blacks out fully one words repeats in her mind.

_Loki._

**(Loki POV)**

He wakes to a cold bed. Nymeria must have left him this morning without him knowing. He sits up and sees something that confuses him. Her nightclothes sit in the floor in front of the bathroom. He slides out of the bed, his footsteps silent. He slowly opens to the door, but swings it open when he finds it empty.

He quickly puts on a shirt and some pants and leaves the room in search for Nymeria. He looks in the main living room first, but only Natasha and Clint sit in the couch, pretty much cuddling.

He walks in front of them, startling them.

_ Midgardians. _He rolls his eyes and then speaks. "Have either of you seen Nymeria?" His voice is flat, trying not to show any emotion.

"I think she's in Bruce's lab." Natasha says, as if trying to shoo him off. He ignores Clint's death stare as he heads to Banners lab. When he gets to the lab Stark and Banner stands up in front of the computer.

He leans against the doorframe watching them and seeing how long it takes for them to notice him. It's about five minutes before Tony finally turns around.

"Oh look it's Ice Queen." He says, copying Nymeria's words. Banner turns around and looks to Loki, then Stark, and then back to him computer.

"Where is Nymeria?" Loki finally asks.

"Isn't she with you?" Tony asks, honestly confused.

"No, I woke up and she was no where to be found." Loki stands up straight, taking himself away from the frame.

"What about the gym?" He asks walking closer to the boys.

"I think I know where she is." Banner says, his voice timid.

Both Stark and Loki look to him. Banner turns around and leans against the table, slipping his glasses off. "She had me track a call she received, and the caller said she was her mother. Nymeria called her yesterday and I think they made plans to meet up somewhere."

They both stare at him in disbelief. "You know she wasn't aloud to leave?" Stark asks.

Banners eyes widen with fear. "Yes, but I didn't know she would really go."

Suddenly Loki gets a pain in his chest, and his stomach ties itself in knots. He can tell Nymeria's in danger and is calling for him. He tries to figure out where she is, but he can't pick out a certain place.

"She's in danger." Loki says, putting a hand to his chest. They both look at him confused and worried. "I can't tell where she is, but I can tell she's in danger."

They both nod and run out of the room to gather the others. Loki runs into her room for whatever reason, and closes the door behind him. He notices the window is open and runs over it. He spots a paper held down by a shoe of Nymeria's.

He picks up the paper and looks at it. It's one of Nymeria's drawings, his favorite drawing actually. It's the one of his silhouette with his Asgardian armor with his horned helmet, but that's not what catches his eyes.

He runs out of the room with the drawing in hand and stops when he sees all the Avengers in the main room.

Everyone looks at him, but he can't say a thing. His heart and mind racing as he stands there panting. He holds the drawing up and everyone's faces drop. Over the drawing, written in blood is a note.

_We have her._

_ ~Vakna_

**Cliffhanger, bum bum bum! I hope you liked the chapter! The next one might be a little more violent so just a pre warning! Please review/favorite/follow and you will get a virtual piece of cake. Any cake you want. Ehehe (: I love you all my little Doves and I will see you Sunday! Until then, I leave you with a Walt Disney quote C:**

**~ _Week keep moving forward, opening new doors, and doing new things, because we're curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths. _**


	13. Scars and Bruises

**Hello my little Doves (: Be prepared, this chapter is longer than usual. If you read the 'Controlled TEASER' then you know that scene was SUPPOSE to be in this chapter, but I decided to wait until next chapter to add in that scene, plus it will be a little different. Anyway, this chapter was difficult because I'm still getting over this stupid cold, and I didn't go to school today. Stupid sickness . Onward to the story! I own nothing expect Nymeria and the story. **

**(Loki POV)**

They all stand there, staring at him as he holds up the drawing covered in blood.

"Is that…?" Tony begins, but he stops himself.

Thor finally moves and takes the paper out of Loki's hand and looks over it. "Where could they be?" Thor asks, putting the paper down.

"They hate sunlight, correct?" Rogers asks, his arms crossed over his chest.

Loki nods. "They would be hiding underground, somewhere that no one would find them."

"Like a mine, or the sewers?" Barton speaks up, walking closer to the group.

Loki nods again.

"How can we be certain of where they are?" Romanoff asks, walking next to Barton. "Can we track them?"

"Maybe, but it would be very difficult." Banner says, picking up the drawing to look at it.

"Do you remember anything about the phone conversation Nymeria had with that woman?" Rogers asks.

"She met with her, some bakery. Bryans bakery I think." Banner replies, slowly placing the paper back down.

"Then we'll go there, see if they left anyone behind, or if we can find any leads." Rogers looks over to Loki. "Any you'll come." Loki nods.

"Do you want us to stay here and hold down the fort?" Barton asks.

"Yes. And Stark," Rogers says, making Stark look up from the ground, "you're coming with us but staying back incase one of those things tries to attack."

Stark nods and they all look to Loki. He just stands there, appalled by their sudden plan to save Nymeria. Or at least try to save her.

**(Nymeria POV)**

Her whole body aches as she slowly gets up from the cold spot on the ground. Her mind is in a blur as she stands up, but she stumbles backwards and falls back down. She tries to steady her gaze on something, but finds that next to impossible, considering everything around her is black.

Her eyes scan the space but she can't find one single ray of light. Where was she? Is she blind? In that moment she remembers what happened.

She quickly stands up and searches the space again for any Dark Elves, but the area is quiet. Her mind races as she tries to come up with a positive outcome of what had happened, but she cannot. Suddenly, she hears a laugh that seems to be coming from all around her.

"Looks like you have finally awoken." A familiar voice says,

_Vakna._ Her whole body heats up with anger. She reaches for the gun in her holster, but notices it is missing. "Fuck." She whispers to herself.

"But," His voice says again, "begin awake won't be enough to save you."

His words confuse her. "What do you mean by that?" She shouts back, but she's answered by quiet.

She stretches her arms out, as if trying to feel for something, but her hands only grasp air. Suddenly the blackness flashes and turns into a bright white, blinding her. She covers her eyes with her arm and waits a second before looking again.

She no longer stands in the darkness, but a small room. There's a small white crib with pink sheets and a mobile hanging over it with animals dancing around it. A white rocking chair sits in the corner with a pink blanket thrown across it, and a changing table sits opposite of the crib. The walls are all painted white and the window is hidden by pink shades.

The door suddenly opens and Nymeria jumps back and readies herself to be attacked. But instead of someone trying to kill her, a woman runs in, holding something in her arms.

The woman looks almost familiar. She has long black hair and deep violet eyes, much like Nymerias. She wears a smile white dress with her hair pulled back into a bun, and her skin is a beautiful white, like it has never been touched by sunlight.

From the cries she can tell the woman is holding a baby, and it's wrapped in a pink blanket. The woman tries to quiet the baby as she closes the door and locks it. She then places the baby in the crib, grabs the rocking chair, and shoves it under the handle to keep it from opening.

Nymeria stands there fazed. What was going on? And where the hell was she? The woman runs past Nymeria and grabs the baby screaming in the crib.

_Does the woman not see me?_

"Shush Nymeria," The woman whispers, "It's going to be alright." She takes the baby and sits in the corner rocking her and humming to the child.

_Did she just call the baby Nymeria?_

Without warning she hears the sounds of people yelling from the opposite side of the door. The rocking chair under the handle moves along with the door as the people ram it.

"Open up Lilith Faecke!" A voice yells from outside the room.

"Never!" The woman yells back, holding the child closer to her chest.

Everything almost freezes for Nymeria. Did she just hear what she though she heard? Does the woman have the same last name as her? Why did she call the baby Nymeria? Was this all just a crazy coincidence? And why doesn't the woman see Nymeria? And why are their people trying to break into this room?

_ What the hell is going on?!_

The door suddenly breaks open, sending pieces of the wood flying everywhere. Nymeria shields herself with her arms as people barge into the room. She instantly knows them.

Their faces aren't familiar, but their uniforms were. They were all SHIELD agents, all four of them. The came into the room and grabbed Lilith by the arm, forcing her to stand up.

"Give us the child." A deep, almost to familiar voice says from behind her. Director Fury walks into the room and stands in front of Lilith.

"Never. She is mine." She spits back, desperately holding onto the baby.

Fury nods and one agent pulls the child from Lilith's arms and the other hits her with their gun, making her fall to the floor.

"Well now she's ours." Fury says, as if Lilith could hear him. He nods to the four agents and they run out of the room with the baby. Fury walks up to Lilith and pulls something off of her neck.

He holds it in his hand for a second, but that's long enough for Nymeria to see what it is. In his hand he holds a silver necklace with a small flower that holds an emerald in the middle. The flower is no bigger than half of her pinky nail.

Nymeria's eyes widen with shock. She grabs the small necklace around her neck and looks at it. She looks back to the one in Director Fury's hands and gasps. They're the same necklace.

She remembers Fury told her that her mother left her with that necklace when they found her. Did they find her? Was this a memory?

In an instant everything flashed white and then returns to the blackness she awoke in.

"What's going on?" She screams into the darkness.

She hears a noise behind her and she swings around, her eyes trying to focus on the figure walking towards her. She's about to attack when familiar face appears.

"Loki." She whispers, and runs towards him. She runs into his chest and he wraps his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. They stand there for a minute before she relies something. He's hot. He's not cold.

She tries to back out of his grasp but it only gets tighter. She can feel the heat from his hands seep through her shirt. "Let go of me!" Nymeria yells into his chest.

"Never." He replies, his voice deep and rough.

His arms get tighter around her, making it difficult to breath. She takes her heel and digs it into the man's foot, making him yelp. Then she head butts him, making him stumble backwards.

Abruptly he disappears and she's left alone in the darkness. Her mind races trying to figure out what's going on when all of the sudden she feels something on her back, and then it shoves her.

She falls to the ground and lands on her hands and knees. She quickly turns over and looks up to what shoved her. The black eyes of Vakna stare down at her as she tries to stand back up, but he doesn't let her. He jumps on top of her, pinning her to the ground. He holds her wrists above her head with one hand, and his knee pushes against her stomach, keeping her on the ground.

"I'm surprised you figured out my trick to quickly." He says, his voice deep and smooth. He smiles, his pointed teeth peeking through his lips.

A shiver runs up her spine, making her shake violently. "Where am I?" Her voice is weak and fragile, which makes Vakna's smile widen.

"Your own mind darling." He whispers.

"Excuse me?" Her face of confusion seems to please him.

"You are currently unconscious right now." His words confuse her even more. "I am a Dökkálfa. I can control dreams and nightmares; I can enter them and twist them into my own little fantasy. Your mind is mine. But your memories… They are very interesting."

"What do you mean by that?" She says, almost spitting at him.

"The fact that the people who raised you lied to you and told you that your mother left you, when really they stole you from her, and then they killed her." He smirks down at her.

His words make her blood run cold. "They killed my mother?" Her voice is barley above a whisper.

"No, they didn't kill her. You did." With his last words lingering in the air, he disappears.

"Wait!" She screams, but he's already gone. What did he mean by she killed her? All at once everything flashes white and she's taken somewhere else.

She stands up and finds herself in a room with walls that are a worn brown with parts of it gone. The windows are shattered and there are bloodstains on the dark wood floor. This place is all too familiar.

It was her first assignment as a spy. She was only fifteen when they sent her to Paris to kill someone, and she couldn't remember why she was sent to kill the woman. A noise from outside the room startles her and the door swings open. A woman runs in with long black hair and blood covering her clothes. With a closer look she remembers the woman.

She was from the last 'vision' Nymeria had. The woman had the same deep violet eyes, long black hair, and pale white skin. The only difference was that she looked older that before, and she was covered in blood.

Nymeria looks back to the door and watches someone else walk in.

_"Are you still trying to hide?"_ The voice says in French, and she can tell it's her fifteen-year-old self. She walks in with her black hair tied into a tight ponytail and she wears a skintight black suit with one holster on each thigh.

_"Please, tell me what I did?" _The woman begs on her knees.

_"You know exactly what you did, Lilith."_ Nymeria's past self replies.

She raises the gun and the woman screams. The sound of the gun firing fills the room, along with the sound of the woman's body falling to the floor. Nymeria watches as her past self put her gun back into the holster and runs out of the room.

"That," Says Vakna behind Nymeria, "Was your mother."

She nearly stops breathing. "No."

"Yes. They sent you to kill your own mother." His voice slowly fades.

"No!" She screams, falling to the floor. The scene before her disappears. Soon enough she passes out herself.

**(Loki POV)**

It took them forever but they finally found it. They finally found where the Dökkálfa were hiding, and that meant he would find Nymeria.

They now all walk down into an abandoned mine somewhere outside Middletown, New York. They had gotten the location out of a Dökkálfa they found lingering around Bryans Bakery. As soon as they discovered the location of the mine they had left without question.

Loki was not so joyed to be left alone with the Avengers. He could feel the death stare he received from Barton and Banner as the walked down the long paths. He stopped them all when he heard the faint sound of footsteps coming from somewhere ahead of them.

He peaked around the corner and saw a pair of Dökkálfa walking down the hallway away from them. He slowly followed them, making sure the shadows concealed him and the others. He motioned for Barton to shoot the two when they came to a huge metal door.

Barton did so and the two Elves dropped dead from the arrow. He quickly ran for the door and it opened and everyone followed. The doors closed behind them and they stared at three different paths.

"Okay," Rogers says, keeping his voice low, "Stark and I take one, Banner and Thor, and then you three." He points to Loki, Natasha, and Barton. "We all take one."

"How do we know if one of us get in trouble?" Banner asks, looking questionly at Thor.

"If you don't find Nymeria or Vakna then leave and go back to Stark Tower. We can all handle ourselves." Rogers's nods and everyone goes down their assigned tunnel.

As Loki runs down the tunnel followed by Natasha and Barton a fire rises in his chest. When he finds Vakna he will kill him.

**(Nymeria POV)**

She wakes to find herself in a chair inside of a dark room. Sadly, she was slowly getting use to waking up in dark rooms. She tries to stand up but is unable to move. Is she paralyzed?

She looks down to her wrists and finds them held to the chair by thick rope, along with her ankles and stomach. She can feel the rope already burning her skin as she tries to pull her wrists loose, but it's no use. She hears a door open behind her and she freezes.

"They've come." Vaknas voice whispers behind her. Her eyes follow him as he slowly steps in front of her.

"What?" She asks, her voice hoarse.

"Your lover, and others have come to try and save you." He laughs as he sits down across from her in another chair. "To bad they won't find _you_." He smirks.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks, leaning back in her chair.

"You'll see soon enough." He whispers, standing up to walk in front of her. He leans down so his face is level with hers. "But first," He says, his eyes trailing to her stomach, "I need some… blood."

She feels a knife enter her ribs and she lets out a loud scream. Pain quickly sets in and she can feel blood spilling from her wound. She throws her head back as she tries to muffle the whimpers coming out of her throat.

She feels the knife enter again only this time it's a little higher. She screams again and can hear it bounce off the walls. Her lungs struggle to take in a breath as she slowly looks back down to Vakna.

"That'll be all for now." He whispers, and then leaves the room without looking at her.

Her whole body begins to shake violently as the pain worsens. She can't even feel her stomach anymore, and she wasn't sure how long she'd survive bleeding out like this.

She wasn't sure how long she was in that chair for, but she kept fading in and out of consciousness. She can remember someone coming in to torture her, cut her up or bruise her, and all she could do was sit there and take it. One word ran through her mind the whole time.

_Loki._

**That's all for tonight my beautiful Doves. I wanted to go into a little more depth about how they find her, but I need to think over that scene a little while longer. I actually have a little request for all my artistic Doves (: I was wondering if anyone could possibly make some fan art? Hmm yes? :D I would love to be able to show off my awesomeness of which my Doves are! SO if anyone would like to, please do (: I hope you liked the chapter, please review/favorite/follow :D I LOVE YOU C;**


	14. Controlled

**Hello my stupendous doves, how are you doing today? That's good (: Anyway, we figured out what my illness was! Sinus infection… yay ): So please don't hate me if you don't like this chapter, and I have a little surprise for all my doves (: Details will be at the end, so see you there! (: I own nothing besides Nymeria and the story, the rest is Marvels. **

**(Loki POV)**

He can't tell how long they've been down there; hours, days, maybe weeks? Loki couldn't tell. All they've been doing is fighting with the Dökkálfa and desperately trying to find Nymeria. He could feel her presence somewhere down here, but he couldn't pin point it. He also felt the presence of the others, so they were still fighting along side with him.

He now walks down a long hallway behind Barton and Natasha. They are all very quiet as the make their way down the winding path. Any Dökkálfa has not attacked them for some time now, and that worried him. Were they going in the wrong direction?

Barton suddenly put a hand out, stopping them.

"What is it?" Natasha asked, leaning against the wall.

"It looks like a throne room." He replies, his voice confused.

"A throne room?" Natasha asks with the same confusion.

They both look to Loki. Barton nods for Loki to step in front of him, and he does so. He peeks his head around the corner and his eyes widen with surprise.

The room is all marble; the floors, the walls, the columns, and the stairs leading up to a large throne chair. The throne is iron with spikes coming out from behind it, and at the tip of the spikes there is a skull with the spike going through its head. Skulls and blood also surround the bottom of the throne.

His eyes quickly leave the throne and notice something lying on the ground by the stairs. It's a woman with think black hair and pale white skin. Her body is covered in bruises and cuts, and her clothes are torn.

He hears a sudden gasp from behind him and his eyes leave the woman on the ground.

Without them knowing, a Dökkálfa appeared behind them and attacked Natasha. She now lies unconscious on the ground, her guns missing from their holsters, and her body instantly covered in blood.

"Natasha!" Barton yells, but the Dökkálfa lunges for him, forcing him to move from his spot and dodge the attack. While Barton fights off one of the Elves, Loki runs over to Natasha to check if she's still alive. He places a hand over her mouth and he feels her soft breath against it. He sighs with relief before he tenses again.

"Loki, behind you!" He hears Barton yell. He quickly turns around and stabs the Elf behind him with his small darts hidden in his sleeves. The Elf falls over and his eyes search for Barton. He stands by the woman lying on the floor, staring at her with wide eyes. "Loki, come here."

Loki quickly picks up Natasha and runs over to Barton. Hi almost drops her when he looks at the face of the woman.

"Nymeria…" He whispers, leaning onto his knees, Natasha still thrown over his shoulder. He stretches a hand out and stops when he hears a quiet moan from her lips. He then quickly stands up and hands Natasha to Barton. "Take her and go. I'll handle Vakna and take Nymeria back." He says, his voice filled with more confidence that he thought he had.

"You sure?" Barton asks, cradling Natasha against his chest.

Loki nods, but before Barton can take two steps he feels something grab his ankle. Before he can look down he's thrown across the room and lands hard on his back. A groan escapes his lips.

"Nymeria, wait!" He hears Barton scream. He quickly looks up to see Nymeria jump towards Barton with a knife in each hand. He sets Natasha down softly then reaches for his bow and arrows and shoots one at Nymeria.

"Wait!" Loki screams, sitting up, but the arrow was already shot.

To his surprise Nymeria dodges it and catches Barton by his chest, making him fall backward onto his back. He rolls over, making Nymeria's knife miss his chest again, and he stands up, aiming another arrow at Nymeria. She stops and eyes Barton as his arrow points directly at her heart.

"Shoot." She whispers, making Barton's eyes widen. His grip loosens on the bow and Nymeria takes her chance. She runs for him and one of her knifes sets itself into his ribs, and the other buts him over the eye. He lets out a loud scream, but he pulls the knife out of his ribs and drops it onto the floor.

His face is covered in blood, and one hand holds the wound bleeding from his ribs. He is unable to dodge Nymeria's next hit, which sends him across the room. His back slams into the wall and he slowly slides down, finally landing on his stomach.

Loki sits there paralyzed. His mind races, trying to figure out what just happened. His breath catches in his throat when Nymeria's eyes look over to him, but before she moves, her whole body goes limp and falls to the floor. He swiftly stands up and runs to her.

He falls to his knees and looks over her.

_What did they do to you?_

He then looks over to Natasha and see's she is still unconscious. When he hears Nymeria moan he quickly stands up and backs away.

"Afraid of a Midgardian, are we?" A voice echoes around the room. Loki looks up to the throne and sees Vakna sitting there staring down at him.

"What did you do to her?" He asks, his voice filled with anger, disgust, and hatred.

"Oh, I only had a little fun." He whispers, fiddling with a skull.

"You sick bas—." He begins, but he's cut off by a small weak voice coming from underneath him.

"Loki…" It whispers. He looks down to see Nymeria's violet eyes looking up to him. "Help me." She whispers.

He falls to his knees and reaches a hand out to grab her, but something shifts in the air. She suddenly grabs his wrist and pulls him down so he falls onto his stomach. He looks up to see Nymeria stand up and slowly back away from him.

_What the fuck is going on?!_

He suddenly feels something sharp cut across his forehead. He wipes his forehead and finds blood covering his hand. He looks back up to Nymeria and sees she has both of her knifes back.

"Try not," Vaknas voice says from the throne, "to kill him."

With those words Nymeria quickly jumps for him, her knifes aiming for his chest. He dodges her and quickly steps away from her. She turns around and stares at him.

He stands opposite of Nymeria, blood dripping down his cheek. Sweat drips down his back as his eyes lock on hers. They're not their usual deep violet, but a sky blue. She holds two knifes in her hands, both with blood dripping down them. Her face is emotionless as she stares back at him.

She jumps towards him again, her knifes still aiming for his chest, but he quickly dodges it. He quickly turns around ready for her next move, and drops to the ground when she jumps for him once more. He quickly kicks one knife out of her hand, making her yelp in pain.

He freezes. His hearts pounds in his chest and he shivers at the sound of her pain. His anger grew in his chest, and his fist clench tight. He can feel his nails cutting his palms and blood running through his fingers. He finally realized what was happening and why Nymeria asked for help.

Vakna was now controlling her, and Loki wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to know what Vakna did before they had found them. Bruises and cuts covered Nymeria's body now as she stands with her eyes still locked on Loki's.

He wants to run up to Vakna and rip out his throat, but he knew that if he tried, Vakna would use Nymeria as a shield. He hated the fact that to get to Vakna, he would have to get through Nymeria, and that meant harming her. His eyes finally trail back to Vakna who was still sitting in his throne playing with that skull.

"How weak of you to use a Midgardian to defend yourself." Loki yells up to him.

Vakna stops, but doesn't look at him. "How weak of you to have fallen in love with a Midgardian and to let that stop you from killing me." He says back with a snarl.

Loki's eyes quickly snap back to Nymeria when she runs for him. She catches him off guard and pushes him on the ground. Her knife pushes against his neck and her other hand holds his wrists above his head. Her knee pushes into his chest as he struggles to take in a breath.

"Oh how you have fallen, so called 'god'." Vakna's voice says from the throne. His breath catches in his throat when he feels the knife cut through his skin. He can feel his cold blood slowly drip down his neck and onto the floor.

He hears Vakna walk down the stairs, but he doesn't pull his eyes away from Nymeria's. They're still a sky blue, but his heart beats faster when he see's a flash of their regular violet.

_He can still save her._

The sound of Vakna's footsteps make Loki look up from her eyes. Vakna now stands above them with a smirk plastered across his face. He kneels beside Loki, making him turn his head slightly to see Vakna better.

"Mind control is a wonderful thing." Vakna says, running his fingers through Nymeria's dark hair. "Taking someone, pulling them out, and stuffing something else in. It's truly amazing. But of course," Vakna stops and looks down at Loki, "You know that feeling."

Loki's eyes look over to Barton, as he lies unconscious on the floor with blood covering his face. His eyes quickly look back to Vakna and the fire in his chest rises.

"Being able to make someone do something that they would never dream of doing. Like for example," Vakna stands up and turns his back to them, "killing the person you love."

Loki's eyes quickly look back up to Nymeria as her knife slowly deepens into his skin.

_If I die, _he thought to himself, _I rather have it be by the hands of someone I love rather than someone I despise._

He suddenly wishes he could kiss her only last time before he died; to be able to feel her lips against his, her warm skin heating up his cold body. Or to feel his lips brush against the smooth skin covering her neck. If he died now, at least he would die with the memories of Nymeria.

He closes his eyes, prepared to die when a voice sounds behind him.

"Mind if we join?" Starks voice says from the entrance.

"Why you—!" Vakna starts, but Stark shoots him, sending Vakna flying back onto the stairs.

Loki's eyes quickly open when he feels the knife loosen its grip. Nymeria's eyes flash to a deep violet. "Loki?" She whispers, before she falls unconscious and falls off of him.

"Brother!" Thors voice yells, and he hears his footsteps run towards him.

Loki slowly sits up and he grabs his neck. Blood still runs down his next from the cut.

"What happened?" Thor says, kneeling beside Loki.

Loki ignores his brother and stands up; grabbing the silver knife he had hidden in his coat he slowly makes his way towards Vakna.

"You," He says as he stands over Vakna, "are a disgrace to this universe." Before Vakna has a chance to reply, Loki shoves the knife deep into Vaknas heart, making the Dökkálfa scream. Loki steps away and watches the Elf burst into flames and then slowly turn into ashes. He then hears the scream from all the other Dökkálfa that Vakna ruled, as they to turn into ashes along with their leader.

"Is that it?" Steve asks, surprised.

"For now." Loki replies. He walks back over to Barton and rolls him onto his back. He places a hand over the wound in his stomach and summons his healing magic. Only a minute later Barton opens his eyes with a gasp.

"What happened?" He asks, sitting up quickly, his eyes searching the room.

"We won!" Thor says happily. Thor helps Barton onto his feet and he looks over to Loki. He nods as in thanks and runs over to Natasha. Loki slowly follows and heals her as well.

"Thanks." Natasha says when she is finally able to stand.

Loki finally walks over to Nymeria and looks over her before kneeling beside her. With Vakna dead, she should be free from his control.

"Wait." Barton says, stepping beside Loki. "Why did she attack us?"

Loki picks up Nymeria and cradles her against his chest. He can feel her warm breath tickle his neck. "I'll tell you when we get back. She should be in her own mind now." Everyone nods and they leave before anything else can happen.

**This chapter was to much fun to write, haha (: No, the story is not over yet, I still have a couple more surprises left up my sleeve, ehehe *coughsexscenecough* (: Again to any of my artist doves, if you would like to do some fan art I will gladly fan girl over it! (: My surprise? Well I'm glad you asked! I MIGHT be doing a sequel if this story gets enough reviews and followers and favoriters blah blah blah (: If you would like to see a sequel to this story please tell me in the reviews! I love all of you guys so very much, and I hope you know every time I get a new follow / favorite / review I do a happy fan girl dance (: So please review / follow / favorite! I will see you Sunday c; Ta ta! **


	15. Passionate

**As this story comes to an end, I have very important question for all my Doves, and other readers. If I wrote a sequel, would you read it? Please tell me in the reviews, because I want to know if you guys actually want a sequel or not. WARNING: SEX SCENE IS IN THIS CHAPTER. I WILL PUT A LITTLE (~~) before stuff gets to hot, and I will put that symbol after the sex scene too. It took forever before I was comfortable with using penis and vagina, haha. ANYWAY, I love you all and enjoy! I own nothing but Nymeria and the story.**

**(Nymeria POV)**

She wakes to find herself in a warm bed covered with think sheets. She pulls them closer to her trying to soak in all their warmth. Something then hits her eyes, making her look up with drowsy eyes. The covers fly off her as she quickly jumps out the bed.

With one yank she pulls the curtains open and the sunlight heats up every inch of the room. She can't remember the last time she saw sunlight, or felt it on her skin. There was a small seat in front of the window and she sat in it, opening the windows to let the cool breeze in. She sits there for a minute before she hears a sound behind her, but she ignores it.

She's very still as Loki sits next to her without saying a word. After a minute of silence she finally looks at him. "How long was I gone?" Her voice sounds tired and hoarse.

"A couple of days," He whispers, his eyes adverted from hers, "and it's been two weeks since we rescued you." He plays with his hands in his lap.

"Two weeks?" She asks, her voice strained.

He nods, but keeps his eyes down on his lap.

"Loki." She whispers, forcing him to look up. His eyes are filled with remorse; it almost pains her to look at him, but she doesn't advert her eyes. "What have you been doing for the past two weeks?"

He begins to look away but Nymeria cups his cheek. They hold each other's gaze for a while before he finally speaks. "Watching over you."

She feels a knot tighten in her stomach and she forces a smile. "I love you." She says, her voice barley above a whisper.

Something changes in Loki's eyes, in the way he holds himself and he seems to melt into her touch. He leans closer to her and pushes his lips against his. They're cool and soft, and her whole body seems to tingle. She feels him quickly wrap his arms around her waist and pull him onto her lap.

He stands up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He walks over to the bed and throws her onto it, making her gasp. She then begins to laugh as he slowly crawls on top of her, making her feel tiny under his large tall figure.

He leans down and kisses her neck softly, making her bite her lip to keep from moaning. She feels his cool lips slip down to her collarbone. His cool hand slip under her shirt and grabs it, slowly pulling it above her head and off. He throws it onto the ground and his lips slowly travel down her stomach and to her shorts.

His fingertips slip into her shorts and he quickly pulls them off. She lets out a soft giggle and his eyes trail back to hers. "What?" He says with a smirk.

"Nothing." She whispers softly. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him back down to her. She feels his cool hands slip onto her back and begin to pick at her bra hook. When it finally unhooks she pulls away from him and they both begin panting. "Wait." She whispers, Loki looking confused. "I want to see you."

He cocks his head to one side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She smiles sweetly. "I want to see _you_. The real you."

He widens his eyes a little and his smile disappears. "No. No, that's not a good idea." He whispers.

"Please?" She whispers sweetly.

His eyes harden as he stares at her. Her fingers grab the bottom of his shirt and she slowly pulls it off. They then hook on the top of his pants and his face softens. "Fine." She smiles and bites the bottom of her lips.

He leans down to kiss her again and then slides off his pants and throws them onto the ground. He sits back and closes his eyes taking a deep breath in.

Nymeria gasps as she watches Loki's skin turn from its pale shade to a deep blue. Long thin indents form on his forehead and along his cheekbones. Her fingers softly trace along them, his skin colder that usual. His eyes finally open and a sharp breath escapes her lips. His eyes are fully bright red that almost take away her breath.

He doesn't move as her fingertips caress his cheeks and run down his neck. "Loki…" She whispers, her eyes catching his. "You're beautiful."

His eyes harden and his face tightens. "No." He whispers. "I'm hideous, I'm— I'm a monster." His voice breaks.

"No." Nymeria whispers, sitting up and cupping his face. "You're beautiful. Truly Loki." Her voice is soft and comforting.

He raises an eyebrow to her and she laughs lightly, reassuring him with a smile. He leans into her touch and kisses her, pushing her back down onto the bed.

**(~~)**

He pulls off her bra and throws it across the room. He caresses her skin just under her breast and kisses her collarbone again. His fingers run down her side, hooking onto her panties and quickly pulling them off. His fingers begin to caress her entrance making her moan quietly.

His lips trail up to her neck and then to her lips, quieting her moans a little. She feels his tongue slip past her lips and a loud main is muttered between their lips as his fingers slip inside her.

They do this for a little before Nymeria can't take it anymore. "Loki…" She whispers into his neck, "I need you."

His fingers slip out of her and she can feel him rub his penis against her vagina. He slowly slides inside of her, causing a shiver to run up her spine. He leans back over her, and she places her hands on his cool chest and looks up into his still red eyes. "Are you okay?" He whispers, a smirk playing at his lips.

She nods her head and he slowly begins to rolls his hips, causing her to moan. He's cold inside her, colder than he would usually be; probably because he's still in his Jotun form. He leans back down and plants a soft kiss onto her lips, making her smile. He then buries his head into the crock of her neck and begins to quicken his pace.

Her breath turns into quick ragged gasps as she feels him thicken inside of her. She feels herself tighten around him, making a moan erupt from his throat. Her hands go to his back and her nails dig into his skin as she begins to arch her back. She feels him pushing harder, trying to get deeper inside of her.

"Loki…" She moaned, throwing her head back. Her back arches even more pushing into Loki's chest. She gets the sudden urge to take control and shoves Loki off of her, a surprised sound coming from him. She crawls onto him, a smirk playing at her lips. He smirks back and places a cold hand on the back of her neck. He brings down her head and kisses her.

She slips a hand underneath her and grabs his penis, slowly slipping him back into her. She begins to roll her hips as his hands slowly slip down to her lower back. He firmly grasps her hips and helps her with her motions. She pushes him deeper and deeper inside of her until straggled moans escape from his lips.

She begins to heat up, although he is cold inside of her. Her while body tingles as his lips softly kiss her collarbone. Her mind races, she couldn't even think straight as pleasure took over her body.

She clenches the sheets into her fists as she reaches climax. He throbs inside of her, making her walls tighten harder around him. Her back arches and his hands tighten on her hips as they both climax in unison. She collapses on top of him, trying to steady her breath. His arms wrap around her back, and he runs his fingers through her black hair.

**(~~)**

Her fingers slowly caress his chest as it rises in falls in unison with hers.

"Nymeria…" He whispers breathlessly. She lifts her head and looks up into Loki's red eyes. They slowly face back to their regular green, and his blue skin fades back to it pale. He softly cups her cheek and kisses her. "I— I love you."

His words make her stomach twist into knots and she bites her lips trying to keep from smiling any wider than she already was. She returns his kiss and she can feel him smiling. "I love you too Loki."

**Well all my lovely Doves, that is the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys. I will miss all of you very much! Please review / favorite, and please tell me if you'd like a sequel, because I'd love to write one if I knew that I'd have people to read it. I staring a different fanfic, it's a Jack Frost one, and it'll be up sometime soon. I just wanted to finish this story before I really began to write the other. Follow me on Tumblr if you like, the link will be below. I love all of you, and hope to see y'all soon! **

** . **


	16. Epilogue

**I've missed you all so much (: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with school and whatnot. Ewe. Anyway, this is the epilogue, and I will be writing a sequel. Its name will be "Frosted Hearts", so something like that. I wrote this at two in the morning so don't judge me. (:**

The hot sun beats down on Central Park as several SHIELD agents clear out the area. It's takes about ten minutes to evacuate, meanwhile Nymeria and Loki stand under the shade of a giant tree. She leans against the truck, Loki standing in front of her.

"Do you know how long you'll be gone?" She asks, her voice soft and fragile. Her eyes are glued to the ground watching the shadows move on the grass.

Loki softly cups her cheek, lifting her face to look at him. "I don't know, but Thor said he will try to keep my sentence short, though he can't guarantee anything." He whispers.

She nods softly, tears welling in her eyes. She had to bite her lip before she began to cry. Loki seems to notice because his face drops.

"Don't." He whispers. His hands drop down to her waist, pulling her into a hug. His arms snake around her shoulders as she wraps her arms his waist. "Please don't cry."

"I'm not." She whispers into his chest, her voice cracking a little. "I promise."

He sighs, holding her out a little so he can look down at her. "Don't lie to me." He says, his voice flat. Her eyes search his face, a sudden pain in her chest as she sees the grief in his eyes. "Please."

"I won't." She whispers, swallowing back her tears. She smiles sweetly, but she can tell he can still see her despair. "I'll miss you." She says, her voice barely above a whisper.

He pulls her back into the hug and buries his face into her deep black hair. She can feel his breath tickling her neck. "I'll miss you too." He says, barley audible.

The sudden sound of Tony shouting makes them pull apart and they look up at each other.

"Time to go!" Tony yells towards them. "Just kiss and say goodbye already!"

Loki seems to ignore Tony as he takes one of Nymeria's hands in his. "I'll come back. I promise." He brings her hand to his lips and softly kisses it. She smiles, but it's wiped away as soon as his fingers slip off of her hand.

He begins to turn around but Nymeria quickly grabs his arm and he stops. "Wait." She says, her voice sounding unsure. He looks back at her, a sad expression plastered on his face. "Wait." She repeats, and then he turns toward her fully. "I—."

Before she can begin her sentence he pulls on her hand grasping his arm, and she falls into him. As his one hand still holds onto hers, the other finds it's way to her back and pulls her even closer to him. "Stop." He whispers, his lips only inches from hers. "I can't handle it."

Before she has time to think about what he means he leans his head down and softly pushes his lips against hers. His lips are colder than usual, yet his tongue is warm as it lips past her lips. His tongue runs across the top of her mouth, sending a shiver running up her spine.

"Loki! Time to go!" Tony yells, obviously annoyed.

They pull apart and they both begin panting. He pulls away from her, making her suddenly feel colder, lonelier. After he gets about ten feet from her he stops and looks back at her. A tear slowly falls from her eyes.

"I _will_ be back."

**THE END**

**OR, TO BE CONTINUED? You'll see soon enough (: So I'm going to start on the next story today so you guys might get a chapter tonight (:**


End file.
